Korte verhalen met Voldemort, Draco geen slash
by Jheopardize
Summary: Meerdere verhalen, 1 over de minnares van voldemort de ander waar draco een stalker is...
1. Default Chapter

De Minnares.

  
"Adeléna, waarom kom je niet op Zweinstein?"vroeg Perkamentus aan de kleine blonde vrouw, die triest voor hem stond. Voldemort was gevallen, heel de magische wereld vierde feest, maar Adeléna stond er verdrietig bij "Je weet dat ik dat niet kan Perkamentus."zei ze kalm. Perkamentus keek haar alwetend aan door zijn bril aan "Wat zouden de mensen wel niet denken als je Voldemort zijn minnares op Zweinstein liet blijven."  
Perkamentus wou iets zeggen maar Adeléna deed haar hand omhoog "Het was algemeen bekent, iedereen wist het, ik mag dan wel niemand vermoord hebben maar ik hun ogen ben ik slecht."

"Aah Adeléna, liefde is zelden slecht."zei Perkamentus en de jonge vrouw begon ineens te huilen, Perkamentus omhelsde haar en ze huilde op zijn schouder. "Weet je, hij had zijn goede kanten."snifte Adeléna terwijl ze haar hoofd weer van Perkamentus zijn schouders afhaalde "Als hij gewoon Tom was, was het een lieve man, maar als hij Voldemort werd was ik ook bang van hem."  
Perkamentus knikte en liet haar gewoon vertellen "Voldemort was degene die moorde Tom niet Tom was aardig op zijn eigen manier." "Je hebt al heel wat meegemaakt Adeléna."zei Perkamentus en Adeléna knikte "Klopt, ik was net van Zweinstein toen ik Tom leerde kennen, hij stuurde me een uil met een lief briefje, mijn zogenaamde vrienden vonden het raar en ik heb toen met hun gebroken."  
Adeléna zuchtte maar wou het verhaal er gelijk helemaal uit hebben "Na een tijdje hebben Tom en ik elkaar ontmoet en we werden vrienden, ik zag het nooit als hij Voldemort was." Nu snoof Adeléna en veegde de tranen van haar gezicht "We werden minnaars toen ik net 18 was, een paar maand later maakte ik kennis met Voldemort."  
"Ik had al van hem gehoord, wie nou niet in de magische wereld, maar hij deed me niks dat was het vreemde."zei Adeléna terwijl ze eraan terug dacht. "Ik moest van hem een bloedrode jurk aandoen en hij nam mij mee om te kijken hoe tovenaars, dreuzels en halfbloeden werden vermoord, toen wisten de mensen het..."  
"Veel zeggen nu dat ik de minnares van Voldemort was maar dat was niet zo, ik was de minnares van Tom, maar zij zien dat verschil niet."zei Adeléna en bleef even stil. "Ik weet dat ik nooit meer geaccepteerd zal worden door de magische wereld en daarom blijf ik niet op Zweinstein, het is genoeg dat toveraars van mijn leeftijd op mij neerkijken jongeren kan ik nu nog niet aan."zei Adeléna langzaam en Perkamentus knikte. "Dat begrijp ik Adeléna, en ik zal je keuze respecteren."zei Perkamentus en voor het eerst die avond glimlachte Adeléna. "Ik ga proberen van de brokstukken en nieuw leven op te bouwen."zei Adeléna en Perkamentus knikte weer "Ik hoop dat ik je nog weer eens zal zien."zei hij. "Dat zal onvermijdelijk zijn."zei Adeléna en verdween, Perkamentus zuchtte "Ik hoop dat je het red Adeléna mensen vergeven niet zo snel, en vergeten evenmin..."   
  
" Kijk nou, ze loopt ze gewoon door de straat!" fluisterde een vrouw terwijl Adeléna met een vage glimlach op haar gezicht. " IK snap niet dat zij niet in Azkaban zit, met de rest van haar soort." fluisterde een andere vrouw. " Ik heb gehoord dat ze verliefd op hem was." fluisterde de 3de vrouw.  
De andere twee hapten naar adem " Dat meen je niet! Hoe kan iemand verliefd worden op zo' n monster!" riep de eerste vrouw uit. Hadden ze dan niet door dat ze alles kon horen? vroeg Adeléna zich verward af. Ze was zo lang niet onder de mensen geweest dat ze er niks meer van begreep...  
Adeléna was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze persoon voor haar pas opmerkte toen ze tegen hem aanliep. Het was Lucius Malfidus, en zijn zoon, Adeléna verbleekte maar kreeg het toch voor elkaar om hallo te zeggen.  
"Hallo Lucius, Draco."zei ze vriendelijk en er verscheen een neppe glimlach om Lucius zijn gezicht.  
"Adeléna, loop even een stukje met ons mee."zei hij en greep haar arm. Adeléna bleef staan en zei:"Liever niet Lucius, zeg maar gewoon wat er is, dan kunnen we elk ons eigen weg gaan." Lucius trok een wenkbrauw op en Draco grijnsde gemeen, de rillingen gingen Adeléna over de rug.  
"Oke als jij het zo in het openbaar wil bespreken is het ook goed."zei Lucius en Draco grijnsde nog breder. "Ik wil weten of er in de tijd dat jij met mijn lord naar bed ging, er ook iets van hem is achter gebleven."zei Lucius en Adeléna lachte koud.  
"Geloof je dat nou zelf?"vroeg ze "Denk je echt dat ik zwanger ben?"ging ze verder. Lucius knikte 1 keer en Adeléna lachte weer "Nou dat ben ik niet, daar zorgde hij wel voor."zei ze koud.  
"En nu moet ik helaas gaan, ik heb betere dingen te doen dan met jou te praten."zei Adeléna er vlak achteraan. Ze liep bij Lucius weg, vlak langs de roddeltantes, en ze kon het niet laten om die even te laten schrikken...  
"Hallo dames."zei ze vriendelijk en de dames konden alleen maar staren, glimlachend liep Adeléna door. Ze had haar eigen huisje, vlak bij een bos ze kon aan het werk in een klein café, vanaf nu kon het alleen maar beter worden!   
  
Een Maand later.   
  
Met brandende ogen zat Adeléna in haar tuin, ze hadden haar huis in de brand gestoken en ze was vandaag ook nog ontslagen... Alles was van goed naar slecht gegaan, waarom deden ze zo? Ze was niet slecht, maar ze had Voldemort evenmin tegen gehouden als hij aan het moorden was. Zij had nooit de Cruatius vloek op zich gehad en ze was ook niet onder de Imperius vloek geweest...  
Toen ze zonder emotie naar alle moorden keek had ze er geen enkel gevoel bij gehad. Ze hoopte alleen dat Voldemort snel weg zou zakken en dat Tom weer terug zou komen... Er waren maar weinig personen geweest dat Voldemort een gespleten persoonlijkheid had, maar Lucius was 1 ervan geweest. Zijn zoon wist het ook, maar die werd opgeleid om zijn troon opvolger te worden. Voldemort wou geen kinderen, hij vond het een last en vermoorde vaak kinderen...  
Op 1 avond was Voldemort heel sterk geweest, er was geen spoort te bekennen van Tom. Toen hadden de doodoeners een baby uit een dreuzel huis gehaald, Voldemort had de baby uren lang gemarteld. Dat raakte wel iets in haar, de kreten van het kleine kind waren overal in het kasteel te horen geweest. Verschrikkelijk was het gewoon, toen de ochtend kwam had hij het kleine meisje vermoord en terug in haar wiegje gelegd.  
Huilend had Adeléna op de grond van haar kamer gezeten toen Tom binnen kwam en naast haar ging zitten. "Ik weet niet wat hij heeft gedaan."had Tom gezegd "Maar als ik naar jou kijk zie ik dat het erg moet zijn geweest." Ze probeerde altijd haar gevoelens te verbergen als hij er was maar die keer kon ze het niet. Hij omhelsde haar en ze huilde op zijn schouder, terwijl hij maar bleef mompelen "Het spijt me."  
  
Maar hij kon er niks aan doen, Voldemort had het gedaan, en hij werd al sterker... Tom verdween steeds vaker, en ik wou weg uit het kasteel maar ik kon Tom niet achterlaten... En toen was het gouden trio daar geweest, zij en Tom hadden liggen slapen toen ze kwamen. Hij was Voldemort toen niet, hij was Tom en ze hadden hem vermoord... En Adeléna bedankte ze niet zoals ze gedacht had, ik kon alleen maar huilen...  
Ze zat nog met zijn lichaam op schoot toen mensen van het Ministerie kwamen, huilend en tegen hem pratend. "Het is niet erg Tom, Voldemort kan nu ook geen mensen meer pijn doen."zei ze en alle mensen van het ministerie keken vreemd naar haar.  
Ze kenden hem niet zoals Adeléna hem kende, en zo zullen ze hem ook niet kennen want het gouden trio heeft hem vermoord... Adeléna kon het ze niet kwalijk nemen, Voldemort heeft van hun ieders familie wel iemand vermoord...  
Harry zijn ouders, Hermelien haar ouders, Ron zijn zusje, ze hadden gelijk dat ze wraak wilden. En Adeléna was blij dat hij Tom was geweest toen hij dood ging, nu had hij nog wat tegen mij kunnen zeggen...  
"_Mijn hart behoort aan jou,  
Ookal verlaat mijn ziel je zo  
Ik zal over je waken,  
Want jij bent mijn liefste_."had hij gefluisterd voordat de vloek hem raakte...  
  
Zuchtend kwam Adeléna overeind, mensen wilden haar niet dat begreep ze nu ook wel. Weer zuchtte ze en verschijnselde in Zweinsveld, daarna begon ze richting Zweinstein te lopen. Nu zou ze daar toch moeten blijven ze had geen keus meer, het was niet ver lopen en ze was er dan ook snel. Perkamentus stond al op haar te wachten bij de deur "Wist u dat ik zou komen?"vroeg Adeléna toen ze voor hem stond.  
Perkamentus knikte "Prof Zwamdrift heeft soms echte visioenen."zei Perkamentus met een vage glimlach en een glinstering in zijn ogen. "Ze hebben mijn huis in de brand gestoken en ik ben ontslagen."zei Adeléna en Perkamentus gebaarde haar binnen te komen. Aarzelend liep Adeléna de school in en keek hier rond "Ik ben hier al heel lang niet meer geweest." ze zweeg even en zei toen:"Niet sinds die ruzie, met mijn vrienden."  
"Een paar van hun werken hier nu."zei Perkamentus terwijl hij Adeléna door de gang leide en ze werd ineens lijkbleek "Dat meent u niet!"riep ze uit. "Jawel Eva, Marie en Femmie werken hier."zei Perkamentus en Adeléna bleef plots staan "dan kan ik hier niet blijven."zei ze maar Perkamentus greep haar arm.  
"Wanneer je het niet probeerd zal je het nooit weten Adeléna ."zei Perkamentus en trok Adeléna mee naar een schilderij van een Zigeuner vrouw.  
"Hallo, Madame Lydia,"zei perkamentus en de vrouw knikte naar hun "ik zou het paswoord willen veranderen in 'een nieuw begin' voor juffrouw Clear hier."  
Het schilderij knikte weer en zwaaide open "Ze zullen het me nooit kunnen vergeven."zei Adeléna somber terwijl ze de kamer bekeek. "Adeléna ik stel voor dat je gaat slapen, morgen kijk je er vast anders tegen aan."hij deed een deur open en ging de kamer toen uit. "Ja vast, vandaag is er regen er morgen zon..."zei Adeléna sceptisch en ging slapen, nou ja probeerde het... 

Het was ochtend en Adeléna stond op een stuk rots naar beneden te staren, de zee kolkte onder haar. Vandaag was het precies twee maanden geleden dat Tom was vermoord, en ze miste hem. Veel mensen hadden haar aangeraden het te vergeten, maar hoe kon ze dat als de mensen haar er telkens aan herinnerden? Springen en bij Tom zijn zou een mooie oplossing zijn, dacht Adeléna terwijl ze nog een stap naar voren deed.  
"Mevrouw niet springen!"klonk het ineens achter haar en met een ruk draaide Adeléna zich om, daar stond het gouden trio... "Wacht was jij niet..."begon Harry Potter maar zijn stem sterfde weg dus nam Ron het over "Lag jij niet in bed bij...."maar ook zijn stem sterfde weg.  
"Ja, ik was de minnares van Tom."zei Adeléna omdat ze het niet uit hun keel konden krijgen: "Van Voldemort."zei Hermelien en Adeléna schudde haar hoofd. "Niet van Voldemort, nooit van Voldemort."zei ze kalm en alle drie keken haar verbaasd aan "Maar dat was 1 en dezelfde persoon."zei Harry en Adeléna glimlachte.  
"Voor jullie wel, voor jullie wel."zei Adeléna en draaide zich weer om naar de zee "Je kunt nooit alles weten, dat is onmogelijk." Ineens zakte Adeléna door haar knieën door een golf van misselijkheid, Ron en Hermelien renden naar haar toe maar Harry bleef op een afstandje staan.  
Adeléna gaf over, en haar haren werden vastgehouden door 2 van de 3 personen die haar grootste vijanden moesten zijn, om wat ze gedaan hadden. Maar op dat moment kon het haar niet schelen, niks kon haar wat schelen, ze wou zo snel mogelijk zo ver weg bij het gouden trio.  
"Blijven jullie hier?"vroeg Adeléna toen ze weer rechtop stond en de drie knikten "Hoe lang?"vroeg Adeléna toen kort maar wel beleeft. "4 maanden."zei Harry kort en Adeléna knikte "Dan zal ik voor die tijd weggaan, zodat jullie niet steeds herinnerd worden aan een niet zo leuke tijd."zei ze.  
"Voor ons hoef je niet weg hoor!"riep Ron uit en Adeléna keek naar hem "Jawel."zei ze zacht en liep terug naar het kasteel. "Waarom gaat ze weg?"vroeg Ron aan Harry maar Harry gaf geen antwoord, hij leek te diep in gedachten verzonken, dus gaf Hermelien antwoord.  
Ze zei een gedichtje dat ze ooit ergens gelezen had:   
_"Ware liefde kent geen tijd,  
Ik ben mijn hart aan jou kwijt,  
velen kan ik niet meer aankijken  
en probeer ik te ontwijken  
je ziel is nu niet meer gekooid  
ik zal je weer vinden ooit..."_  
"Het is waar,"zei Harry toen "Ware liefde kent geen tijd, en ze zal hem ooit weer vinden..." "Dus je denkt dat ze echt van hem hield en hem weer gaat zoeken?"vroeg Hermelien aan Harry die nu het einde van het gedicht dat Hermelien had gezegd zei:  
_"Want ook liefde puur van hart,  
Maakt ook wel eens een verkeerde start."_   
  
Ze was 4 maanden weg geweest, het gouden trio zou nu wel weer weg zijn, dacht Adeléna terwijl ze heel langzaam naar Zweinstein liep vanuit Zweinsveld. 4 maanden had ze ondergedoken gezeten, ze kon niet langer naar het gepraat van de mensen luisteren, ze spraken alleen maar kwaad over Tom, nou eigenlijk over Voldemort...  
Naar zij waren 1 persoon geweest, Tom was de echte en Voldemort kwam soms eruit, het was een gespleten persoonlijkheid geweest... Zuchtend bleef Adeléna staan, ze was zo moe van al dat vluchten, van al het praten, soms wou ze zo graag een einde aan dit alles maken... Wraak was niet in haar hoofd opgekomen, maar nu zat ze er steeds vaker aan te denken, maar ze was ook zo in de war de laatste tijd.  
Ze zou het gouden trio toch nooit kunnen vermoorden, ze was anders dat Voldemort en ze zou het ook bewijzen. Nu stond ze voor Zweinstein en staarde naar de deuren voordat ze naar binnen ging, leerlingen in de gang staarden naar haar. Maar nu was ze dat wel gewent, mensen staarden naar haar en geen 1 van hun kon haar echt bij haar naam noemen ze werd de minnares van Voldemort genoemd, en dat was ze nooit geweest.  
20 jaar en ze had meer meegemaakt dan de meesten van haar leeftijd, maar dat had ze zelf voor gekozen toen ze de minnares van Tom was geworden...  
 Ze draaide een gang in en liep tegen iets aan "Auw."riep ze uit toen ze op haar achterwerk viel en keek op naar de persoon waar ze tegenaan was gelopen.  
"Harry Potter."zei Adeléna geschrokken en er verscheen een slome glimlach om Harry zijn gezicht "Sorry." zei hij terwijl hij haar overeind hielp. "Jullie zouden toch al weg zijn?"vroeg Adeléna en negeerde het excuus helemaal, de glimlach verdween van Harry zijn gezicht en hij zei:"We gingen net."  
"Wacht."zei Adeléna toen Harry langs haar wou lopen en pakte zijn arm "weet je waar Perkamentus is?" vroeg ze terwijl ze Harry zijn arm snel weer losliet. Harry knikte 1 keer en zei toen "Achter je." met een ruk draaide Adeléna zich om en zag Perkamentus glimlachend achter zich staan. "Je bent dus weer terug Adeléna."zei hij zacht en Adeléna knikte "Ik moet met u praten."zei ze zacht.  
"Wij redden ons wel Perkamentus, ga maar met haar praten."klonk de stem van Hermelien ineens en Adeléna maakte een luchtsprong van schrik. Perkamentus zei het trio gedag en nam Adeléna mee naar zijn kantoor, daar ging hij achter het bureau zitten terwijl Adeléna bleef staan en niks zei. "Waarover wou je met me praten Adeléna?"vroeg Perkamentus en Adeléna draaide zich naar hem om ze trok haar gewaad strak en toonde een beste buik "Ik ben zwanger.".   
  
"Ik zie het..."zei Perkamentus nadat hij een tijdje naar haar buik had gestaard "Hoe?"vroeg hij toen. Adeléna lachte "Moet ik dat aan u uitleggen?"vroeg ze nog steeds lachend en Perkamentus bloosde "Nee, dat is wel duidelijk."  
"Maar is Voldemort de vader?"vroeg hij er gelijk achteraan en Adeléna stopte gelijk met lachen "Nee, Tom is de vader, Voldemort niet."zei ze koud. "Adeléna, ik zie dat verschil niet."zei Perkamentus en er verscheen een koud vuur in haar ogen "Niemand ziet dat verschil, maar die is er wel!"zei ze koud en kalm.  
"Ga je het houden?"vroeg Perkamentus toch een beetje geschrokken en Adeléna knikte "Ja, ik ga dit kind goed opvoeden en dan zullen de mensen zien dat Tom niet slecht was."  
"Oké Adeléna."zei Perkamentus maar hij twijfelde of het wel kon "Blijf je hier, je kunt de baby hier ook krijgen."zei hij toch. Nu was het Adeléna haar beurt om te blozen "Daar hoopte ik eigenlijk om,"zei ze zacht "De ziekenhuizen weigeren om mij te behandelen..."  
"Dat meen je niet!"riep Perkamentus uit en Adeléna keek naar haar schoenen (nou ja probeerde het want haar buik was te groot om overheen te kijken) "Ik denk niet dat ze je kunnen weigeren!"riep Perkamentus boos uit en Adeléna vond haar stem terug "Ze denken dat ze mij alles aan kunnen doen want ik ben slecht."  
"Nee Adeléna, je bent niet slecht."zei Perkamentus en Adeléna snikte "Ik heb dan wel nooit iemand gedood maar ik hield Voldemort ook niet tegen." "Waarom hield je hem dan niet tegen Adeléna?"vroeg Perkamentus en Adeléna zei met tranen in haar ogen "Het mocht niet van Tom..." Perkamentus snapte er niks van Adeléna sprak over Voldemort en Tom alsof het 2 verschillende personen waren terwijl het 1 persoon was geweest... Of hij moest een gespeten persoonlijkheid hebben gehad, maar dan zou iedereen het nu toch al geweten hebben, dit was allemaal erg verwarrend.  
Ineens kwam Prof Anderling het kantoor binnen gestormd "Is ze al weer terug?"vroeg Anderling hijgend. "Minerva, kijk dan eens rond."zei Perkamentus geamuseerd en Anderling glimlachte toen ze Adeléna in het oog kreeg. Adeléna was verbaasd, al een hele tijd had er niemand meer naar haar geglimlacht en deze was ook nog gemeend ook nog...  
"Adeléna, ik wacht al een hele tijd op je terug komst."zei Anderling terwijl ze nog steeds op adem probeerde te komen Perkamentus grinnikte en zei:"Ja ze liep elke dag de deur bij mij plat." Adeléna glimlachte maar niet om Perkamentus zijn grapje, de baby had haar geschopt. "Ik zou graag willen dat je mijn baan overnam."zei Anderling en Adeléna kon niet anders dan naar haar staren.  
"Da da dat meent u n niet."stotterde ze verbaasd en Anderling knikte "Meen ik wel Adeléna, jij hebt een nieuw leven nodig en ik wil rust ik het mijne." "Euhh oke dan doe ik het, ik kan nu niet alleen aan mezelf denken."zei Adeléna langzaam en Anderling trok haar mee de trap af om dingen uit te leggen.  
"Carpé Diem, Adeléna pluk de dag en laat hem niet zomaar passeren."zei Perkamentus terwijl hij ze nakeek.   
  


Adeléna zuchtte dit was de eerste les die ze zonder Anderling gaf en ineens wou of kon niemand meer luisteren, dit was niet leuk. "En nu zitten en stil zijn!"schreeuwde Adeléna terwijl ze haar toverstaf tevoorschijn haalde en binnen 15 seconden zat iedereen op een stoel. "Mooi dan kunnen we nu beginnen."zei Adeléna en leunde tegen haar bureau aan om te wachten tot de scherpe pijn in haar rug weg was gezakt.  
"We gaan vandaag een dier in een waterbokaal veranderen."zei Adeléna en liep naar de kooi waar een vogel in zat. Ze haalde de vogel eruit en zette die op tafel "Doe de spreuk als volgt,"zei Adeléna en tikte drie keer zacht met haar toverstaf op de vogel. Daarna zei ze "Vera Verto." en de vogel veranderde in een waterbokaal, nu liet ze de leerlingen oefenen en bleef soms staan om te wachten tot een steek weg was.  
"Professor, hoeveel mensen heeft u vermoord?"klonk ineens door de klas en Adeléna draaide zich langzaam naar het meisje om "Sorry wat zei je?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze het wel verstaan had. Maar ze hoopte dat het meisje de vraag niet durfde te herhalen wat dus niet het geval was want het meisje herhaalde "Hoeveel mensen heeft u vermoord."  
"Geen enkele."zei Adeléna en de hele klas hapte hoorbaar naar adem, "Maar er word gezegd dat u net zoveel mensen heeft vermoord als Je-weet-wel zelf."zei een jongen met rood haar en sproeten. "Mensen kunnen heel veel zeggen, maar vaak weten ze de waarheid zelf niet."zei Adeléna langzaam en hield haar adem in door een scherpe steek.  
"De klas mag eerder weg."zei Adeléna en iedereen rende het lokaal uit, Adeléna zelf liep er langzaam achteraan, ze zou naar madame Pleister gaan want die steken waren niet oke.  
Toen ze de bocht om ging botste ze ergens tegenaan en om niet te vallen greep ze de armen van die persoon beet, want dat was het een persoon.  
"Sorry." zei Adeléna en ineens kreeg ze zo'n hevige pijnscheut dat ze in elkaar klapte en op dat moment knapte ook haar water "Zou je me naar de ziekenvleugel willen brengen?"vroeg. De persoon zei niks maar nam haar bij de arm en begon langzaam naar de ziekenvleugel te lopen, toen ze daar kwamen nam Madame Pleister gelijk alles over. "Ga Perkamentus halen!"commandeerde ze de persoon terwijl Adeléna weer dubbel gebogen stond van pijn, en de persoon leek te aarzelen "NU!"riep Madame Plijster en Adeléna zag de persoon zijn schoenen snel weglopen.  
Maar nu kwam 2 paar andere schoenen de zaal in en toen de 1 wat zei had Adeléna gelijk door wie het waren "We komen helpen."zei de stem van Hermelien. "Ik wil jullie hulp niet!"riep Adeléna terwijl ze rechtop ging staan en Ron en Hermelien staan "Denk je dat ik wil dat het eerste wat mijn kind ziet, de moordenaars van zijn/haar vader zijn?"vroeg ze koud. Ron en Hermelien deden geschrokken een stap achteruit en Madame Plijster suste hun "Het komt door de pijn, nu wil ze anderen ook pijn doen."  
Toen richtte zich tot Adeléna die nu weer dubbel stond "En ik wil dat jij in een bed gaat liggen."zei duwde Adeléna zacht naar het bed en dwong haar te gaan liggen. "Verdorie!"riep Adeléna uit "Ik zei toch dat ik hun er niet bij wil hebben en ik meen het! Ik wil geen moordenaars bij mijn bed!"schreeuwde ze.  
Op dat moment kwam Perkamentus binnen met Harry "Ik dacht al dat ik Adeléna hoorde."zei Perkamentus met een glinstering in zijn ogen. "Die wil ik hier helemaal niet!"schreeuwde Adeléna "Stuur hem weg!" ze bedoelde Harry en die had het ook wel door dat hij werd bedoeld maar hij bleef staan waar hij stond.  
"Wat kunnen wij doen?"vroeg Hermelien alsof Adeléna nooit had gezegd dat ze weg moesten gaan en Poppy zuchtte "Ik wil dat Harry en Ron elk een hand van haar vasthouden, dat jij haar voorhoofd dept dat zorgen Perkamentus en ik dat het kind komt."zei ze. Iedereen nam zijn plek in en toen Adeléna weer een wee kreeg greep ze de handen van Harry en Ron, en het moet wel heel strak zijn geweest want hij beider gezichten vertrokken van pijn. "Wie heeft er ooit bedacht dat vrouwen kinderen moesten krijgen!"riep Adeléna terwijl de wee weer wegtrok en ze liet de handen los.  
  
4 uur later wat het kind er nog niet en heel het kasteel kon Adeléna horen schreeuwen "Ik heb hier geen zin in!"of "Ga weg ik wil jullie hier niet!" Maar nog een half uur later klonk er ineens hard gehuil van een baby door het kasteel en iedereen haalde opgelucht adem.  
Adeléna keek naar haar baby terwijl Perkamentus de baby aan haar gaf "Een heel gezond meisje." Adeléna lachte en huilde tegelijk zo blij was ze. Ze was zo blij dat ze helemaal vergat dat het gouden trio er was en keek alleen maar naar het kind "Hoe ga je haar noemen?"vroeg Perkamentus naar een tijdje.  
"Tamika Desdemona Charna Clear."zei Adeléna zacht en iedereen leek verbaasd dat het meisje zo'n lange naam had.  
"Kijk niet zo verbaasd!"snauwde Adeléna ineens "Dachten jullie soms dat ik alleen Adeléna heette!" Adeléna snoof haalde haar los uit de greep van de baby "Mijn naam is voluit 'Adeléna Elgamour Serene Gipsy Clear' zei Adeléna en iedereen gaapte haar met open mond aan, maar Poppy jaagde al snel iedereen de kamer uit.  
"Ze moet rusten!"riep ze en rende achter ze aan met een oude bezem omdat ze niet weg wilden gaan. De eerste dagen kon Adeléna haar geluk niet op en ze zat aldoor met de baby, Tamika had Tom zijn ogen zijn neus zijn oren maar haar mond. Ze kreeg kaartjes uit de klas die ze had verteld dat ze nog nooit iemand had vermoord en ze was heel blij... tot de brief kwam  
"_Ik weet alles, en wat ik niet weet kom ik te weten.  
Dacht je nou echt dat je dit geheim voor mij kon houden?  
Ik had gedacht dat je mij nu wel beter zou kennen_."stond erin en was ondertekent met "_L_._M."   
  
"Ooh wat lief dat jullie me weer eens komen opzoeken!"riep Zwamdrift uit en sleurde Adeléna naar een grote stoel. "Ooh wat groeit Tamika hard!"zei ze op een hoog toontje en de baby keek haar met grote ogen aan "Het zou wat zijn als ze niet groeide."lachte Adeléna. "Ach ja dat zou onhandig zijn, wat zeg je van een kopje thee?"vroeg Zwamdrift maar stond ook al op om team te gaan maken. Adeléna zat een beetje te spelen met het kind en ineens klonk de stem van Zwamdrift heel anders en wat ze zei deed Adeléna verstijven op de plek waar ze zat... _

"Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet, zal ik leren 'k vergeet, nooit de dingen die mij zijn aangedaan, wraak en liefde zullen zij aan zij staan. Mijn ziel en de jouwe, de zwarte en de goude verbonden voor een eeuwigheid ik zal je beschermen zonder spijt en moch ik dood gaan voor jou aan. Zal ik over je waken en nog niet verder gaan. Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet zal ik leren niks dat ik vergeet haat en liefde vecht om voorrang haar geeft ik als eerste vrije gang. Liefde is belangrijk in mijn hart dat al vervuld is met smart de ene helft houd van je de andere niet Ik wil dat je het kwade nooit meer ziet..." Daarna ging ze gewoon rustig verder met thee klaarmaken alsof er niks was gebeurd, Tamika begon hard verscheurend te huilen en Adeléna werd bijna hyserisch. "Het spijt me ik moet weg."zei Adeléna snel en rende het lokaal uit, "Nou dat was vreemt."zei Zwamdrift met de theepot in haar handen. Adeléna rende door de gang naar haar kamer, het schilderij ging snel open en Adeléna zakte met Tamika nog steeds in haar armen huilend op de grond. "Niet doen."riep ze telkens maar de put van haar herinneringen waren alweer open getrokken, en ze werd erdoor overspoeld.... 

"Tom?"vroeg Adeléna twijfelend want ze was bang dat hij Voldemort was. "Ik ben Tom niet!"zei Voldemort en draaide zich naar haar om "Luister commandeerde hij, " eens kijken of je dit snapt." Voldemort vond haar dom dat wist ze wel, maar ze wist ook dat hij niet zou willen dat ze het snapte... 

"Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet, zal ik leren 'k vergeet, nooit de dingen die mij zijn aangedaan, wraak en liefde zullen zij aan zij staan" zei Voldemort. Adeléna snapte er niks van en ineens was Tom er in plaats van Voldemort. En Tom ging verder met het gedicht maar die van hem was anders... "Mijn ziel en de jouwe, de zwarte en de goude verbonden voor een eeuwigheid ik zal je beschermen zonder spijt en moch ik dood gaan voor jou aan. Zal ik over je waken en nog niet verder gaan" Nu was Voldemort er weer en Adeléna begon langzaam door te krijgen dat ze deze keer even sterk waren. En dus tegen elkaar vochten, wie mocht bestaan. Voldemort ging weer verder op een andere toon dan Tom maar goed verstaanbaar. "Ik weet alles en wat ik niet weet zal ik leren niks dat ik vergeet haat en liefde vecht om voorrang haar geeft ik als eerste vrije gang" Nu was Tom er weer, hij ging op zachtte toon verder en het was het laatste stukje van het gedicht. "Liefde is belangrijk in mijn hart dat al vervuld is met smart de ene helft houd van je de andere niet Ik wil dat je het kwade nooit meer ziet..." 

Het laatste stukje begreep ze, maar de rest was een raadsel... Ook vroeg Adeléna zich af hoe het kon dat ze beiden aan het dichten waren terwijl ze niet van elkaar wisten wat er werd gezegd. Toch vormden hun stukjes een soort van compleet gedicht, wat vreemd. Het laatste stukje van Tom betekende dat hij wilde dat ze Voldemort niet meer hoefde te zien... 

Maar helaas hij was er alweer. "En stom vrouwmens weet je wat het bekent?"vroeg hij kil en Adeléna schudde haar hoofd "Ik heb geen idee."zei ze. Er verscheen een grijns op Voldemort zijn gezicht en Adeléna ging verder "Het is voor mij een raadsel." En dat was het nu nog, een groot raadsel... Langzaam kwam Adeléna weer terug in de tegenwoordige wereld door Tamika die aan haar moeders haar trok. Adeléna omhelsde haar kind en was blij dat ze haar had, anders had ze echt een einde aan haar leven gemaakt... 

5 jaar later 

"Mammie?"zei Tamika terwijl ze aan haar moeders arm trok, Adeléna keek glimlachend op haar dochtertje neer "Wat is er meisje?"vroeg ze en tilde haar op. "Waarom heb ik geen pappie?"vroeg het kleine meisje "Iedereen heeft een pappie, ik niet." het klonk verdrietig. Hoe moest Adeléna aan haar dochter uitleggen wat er met het meisje haar vader was gebeurd, het zou moeilijk worden. 

Of zou ze gewoon zeggen, je vader heeft een heleboel mensen vermoord en toen hebben 3 mensen hem vermoord. Nee dat kon niet, want Tom had nooit mensen vermoord dat was Voldemort, maar hoe legde je dat uit aan een kind van 5? "Je vader is op reis meisje."zei Adeléna uiteindelijk, en voelde zich gelijk schuldig over de grote leugen. Tamika vond hij blijkbaar ook raar want ze zei:"Is hij boos op ons dat hij nooit op bezoek komt?" Adeléna schudde gelijk haar hoofd. "Ooh nee, hij is niet boos, hij heeft het gewoon heel druk..."zei Adeléna en zweeg even maar toen ze zag dat het meisje nog meer vragen wou stellen zei ze "Ga maar weer spelen." 

Ze zette het meisje weer op de grond en die vroeg toen "Mag ik naar oom Sneep?" Adeléna dacht er even over na en zei:"Alleen als hij geen les geeft." Tamika knikte en rende het lokaal uit, en Adeléna ging zuchtend achter haar bureau zitten "Je moet het haar toch eens vertellen."klonk een stem in haar oor. 

Adeléna keek op maar zag niemand, vreemd, ze keek weer naar haar bureau en weer hoorde ze de stem "Adeléna, je mag het niet geheim houden." Weer keek Adeléna op en weer zag ze niks, ik word gek dacht ze en ging proefwerken nakijken "Vertel het haar voordat anderen het haar vertellen, en er dingen bij verzinnen."klonk de stem weer. 

Adeléna sprong overeind en riep "Ga weg, je maakt me gek, ik heb je bijna 6 jaar niet gehoord en nu ga je weer tegen me praten!" De rest van de dag hoorde Adeléna de stem niet maar ze kon voelen dat hij er nog was, haar angst dat het Voldemort was, was groot en ze hield Tamika vanaf die tijd scherp in de gaten... 

"Mam, ik mag naar Zweinstein!" riep Tamika terwijl ze door Adeléna haar kamer rende. Als je haar zo bekeek zou je niet denken dat ze al haar hele leven op Zweinstein woonde. Ze leek net zo blij als Adeléna zelf toen ze hoorde dat ze een heks was. Adeléna was heel trots op haar dochter die nu naar 'oom' Sneep rende om hem de brief te laten zien. 

" Ze word mooi." klonk de stem waar Adeléna nu aan gewent was geraakt in haar oor, Adeléna knikte glimachend. 

"En we zien elkaar weer, Adeléna." zei de stem van Lucius Malfidus een paar dagen later. Ze was met Tamika inkopen aan het doen toen hij ineens voor haar stond. "Lucius, Draco." Groette Adeléna de beide mannen en wou weer verder lopen. Maar dat kon niet want Lucius greep haar arm beet "Niet zo snel." Zei hij kalm Hij maakte een gebaar met zijn vrije hand en Draco kwam naar voren. "Kom eens meisje." Zei Draco tegen Tamika die stilletjes achter haar moeder bleef staan. Draco zuchtte geergerd en trok Tamika aan een arm naar zich toe.

 "Laat haar los!"Riep Adeléna maar beide mannen negeerden haar en Lucius zei:"Draco toon mij de duistere prinses." Weer wou Draco, Tamika naar zich toe trekken maar deze keer gaf ze hem een elleboog en trapte hem tegen zijn schenen. Het kon nooit zo hard zijn geweest maar van schrik liet Draco haar toch los en ze rende weg. Adeléna glimlachte koud naar Draco " Fijn om te weten dat je nog niks veranderd bent, Draco." 

Nu richtte ze haar blik op Lucius "Kom ooit weer bij mij of mijn dochter in de buurt en ik pleeg mijn eerste moord."siste ze tegen hem. Daarna verdwijnselde ze en verschijnselde naast Tamika die op haar stond te wachten voor Olivianders. "En dit is ook de laatste winkel die we moeten hebben."zei Adeléna gemaakt vrolijk en ging met haar dochter naar binnen. "Ik verwachtte je al, Tamika..."zei Oliviander toen ze de winkel binnen stapten. "Laten we een toverstok voor je zoeken..."zei hij en Adeléna glimlachte, de man was niks veranderd... 

Nerveus liep Adeléna heen en weer op haar kamer en toen hoorde ze de stem weer "Maak je niet druk, ze red het wel." "Natuurlijk red ze het."antwoorde Adeléna de stem, ze had Tamika net met Hagrid naar het stadion zien gaan. "Maar komt ze in Ravenklauw of Zwadderich?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze stil bleef staan, midden in de kamer, "Zou dat wat uitmaken,"zei de stem "ze blijft dan nog steeds onze dochter." 

Adeléna knikte, keek op de klok en begon langzaam naar de grote zaal te lopen. "Nerveus?"vroeg een vreemde stem opeens naast haar en Adeléna maakte een luchtsprong van schrik. Ze keek opzij en zag alle drie de leden van het gouden trio naast haar lopen "Nogal."zei ze. "Je dochter word dit jaar toch gesorteerd?"vroeg Ron en Adeléna knikte alleen maar. "Wat doen jullie hier eigenlijk?"vroeg Adeléna toen haar nieuwsgierigheid het won van haar wrok. 

"Ik vervang Sneep, Harry gaat VTZK geven en Ron, spreuken en bezweringen."zei Hermelien trots. "Ze wou eigenlijk Transfiguratie geven, maar die plek was al bezet."zei Ron en Hermelien gaf hem een mep tegen zijn achter hoofd. Ze waren nu in de grote hal en wachtten op de eerste jaars, Adeléna keek nerveus rond en zag dat Harry naar haar staarde. Net toen ze er iets van wou zeggen kwamen de eerste jaars binnen en begon ze te zoeken naar Tamika, toen ze haar dochter had gevonden stak ze haar duimen op. Tamika grijnsde naar haar en wachtte ongeduldig af tot ze aan de beurt was, toen haar naar werd geroepen rende ze zowat naar voren en zette de hoed op haar hoofd. 

Voor een lange tijd bleef het stil en net toen Adeléna dacht dat er niks meer gezegd zou worden zei de hoed aarzelend "Zwadderich." Haar dochter zette de hoed af en rende vrolijk naar de tafel van Zwadderich, ze leek het niet eens erg te vinden dat er niemand klapte...  
  
"Mam word wakker."zei een nu 15 jarige Tamika terwijl ze haar moeder wakker probeerde te schudden. "Wat is er?"vroeg Adeléna slaperig terwijl ze rechtop ging zitten en haar dochter aan keek. "Ik wil dat je me over mijn vader verteld."zei Tamika terwijl ze haar moeder rechtaan keek.  
Die werd nu lijkbleek en staarde naar haar dochter "Waarom?" piepte ze uiteindelijk. Tamika zuchtte gelaten maar zei toen "Ik droom aldoor van een man, die praat met mij en verteld me dat hij mijn vader is." Ze zweeg even, maar zei toen toch "Wat is er met mijn vader gebeurd, echt bedoel ik niet dat hij op reis is."  
Adeléna had nu een brok in haar keel en kon even niks zeggen ze slikte de brok door en zuchtte:"Tamika." "Ik wil het weten mam!"riep Tamika die echt meer een Ravenklauwer bleek te zijn dan een Zwadderaar. "Tamika, ik kan het nu nog niet aan je vertellen."zei Adeléna verstikt en Tamika keek haar kwaad aan.  
"Waarom niet?"vroeg ze "Ik heb het recht om het te weten, vind ik."ging ze verder. Er liep een traan over Adeléna haar wang "Ik moet het eerst zelf accepteren voordat ik het aan je kan vertellen."zei ze. Tamika zag nu dat het haar moeder pijn deed om erover te praten en ze vond het vreemd.  
Ze had haar moeder altijd als een sterke en onoverwinnelijke vrouw gezien, en nu bleek dat niet te zijn. Het was beangstigend, en ze vroeg zich af wat er zo erg kon zijn "Oke mam, als je eraan toe bent."zei ze dus en ging de kamer weer uit. "Waarom doe je dit?"vroeg Adeléna aan niks "Waarom maak je het mij zo moeilijk?"vroeg ze huilend.  
"Ze moet over mij weten, dat heb ik eerder ook al gezegd." klonk de stem weer en Adeléna probeerde te stoppen met huilen. "Maar laat het mij dan vertellen wanneer ik er klaar voor ben." snikte Adeléna en hoorde de stem niet weer.  
Totdat ze bijna in slaap viel toen hoorde ze heel zacht in haar oor gefluisterd "Je weet dat ik van je houd he, wat ik ook doe en heb gedaan." Nu zou ze niet meer kunnen slapen, de hele nacht lag ze te huilen en toen ze 's ochtends weer les gaf zag ze er verschrikkelijk uit. "Wat ziet u er verschrikkelijk uit professor."zei een 7de jaars Griffoendor, en Adeléna keek naar haar.  
"10 punten aftrek van Griffoendor voor het beledigen van een professor."zei Adeléna streng en ging verder met de les.  
De rest van de tijd hield de klas zich gedeisd, maar blijkbaar hadden ze wel over haar geklaagd bij de prof VTZK, want die kwam haar opzoeken. "Dus je lijkt een beetje op Sneep?"vroeg Harry terwijl hij op de rand van haar bureau ging zitten. "Mochten ze willen dat ik op Sneep leek."mompelde Adeléna zuur omdat ze verraden was.  
"Slecht geslapen?"vroeg Harry en Adeléna zette zonder reden haar stekels op "Als iemand dat nog 1 keer zegt vervloek ik die persoon!"riep ze uit. Harry trok een wenkbrauw op en liep het lokaal weer uit, "Hoi Tamika."hoorde ze hem zeggen en even later kwam haar dochter binnen.  
"Je ziet er verschrikkelijk uit mam."zei ze grijnzend en daardoor had Adeléna door dat ze haar had horen schreeuwen tegen Harry. "Pestkop."mompelde Adeléna en ging verder met toetsen nakijken terwijl Tamika kwam leren zoals ze elke dag deed. 

"En waarom breng je haar bij mij?"vroeg Adeléna aan Ron maar hield haar blik op haar dochter gericht. "Ik dacht dat je het wel zou willen weten."zei Ron aarzelend en Adeléna keek hem kwaad aan. "Ga je die jongen ook naar zijn ouders brengen?"vroeg ze kalm maar haar ogen schitterden.  
Ron bloosde en keek naar zijn schoenen "Nee dus."zei Adeléna en keek weer naar haar dochter. Ze leek nog evenveel op haar vader als toen ze pas geboren was, maar zo klein was ze niet meer. Nu was ze een jonge vrouw van 17 jaar, die net met een jongen betrapt was. "Als ze ooit weer betrapt word wil ik dat je de regels opvolgd, en haar niet bij mij brengt."zei Adeléna.  
Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Ron knikken en de kamer uit lopen, en keek weer naar haar dochter. Daarna liep ze naar voren en omhelsde Tamika "Heb je zo weinig vertrouwen in mij?"vroeg Adeléna zacht. "Hoezo mam?"vroeg Tamika terwijl ze haar moeder weer los liet en haar bekeek. "Waarom heb je niks tegen mij gezegd, waarom moet ik er zo achter komen?"Adeléna gekwetst.  
"Omdat Terry en ik niet serieus zijn mam."antwoorde Tamika en Adeléna lachte spottend. "Nee, niet serieus, daarom heb ik je hier zonder trui staan."zei Adeléna en Tamika keek met een rood hoofd naar beneden. En toen alsof ze besefte wat ze had gezegd riep Adeléna"Waar is je trui?!"  
Tamika mompelde iets wat niet te verstaan was en Adeléna rende naar haar kamer om een trui op te halen. Even later was ze weer teryg en trok ze een trui over Tamika haar hoofd "Mam, ik kan geen trui van jou aan."sputterde ze. "En ik laat je niet half naakt rondlopen."zei Adeléna streng maar zei daarna "Vertel me over die jongen."  
Tamika zuchtte en plofte op de bank neer, haar moeder zou haar pas met rust laten als ze alles had verteld. Haar moeder ging ook zitten en Tamika begon ook te vertellen "Hij heet Terry en komt uit Ravenklauw."zei ze. "We hadden een keer een botsing in de gang en zo hebben we elkaar leren kennen."ging ze verder. Maar toen wist ze niks meer te zeggen en was het stil, Adeléna dacht even na en vroeg toen "Hoelang?"  
Tamika rekende even en zei toen aarzelend "6 maanden, denk ik." Adeléna knikte en zei:"Oke, ga maar naar je afdelingskamer en ga slapen, morgen heb je gewoon les." Tamika knikte en omhelsde haar moeder voordat ze de kamer uit ging, maar voordat ze de deur dicht kon doen zei Adeléna nog iets. "Ooh Tamika, als ik weer zoiets te horen krijg kan je meer verwachten dan een gesprek."zei ze en Tamika knikte weer.  
  
"Je hebt haar er gemakkelijk mee weg laten komen."klonk de stem weer. "Als jij het beter had aangepakt, ga je gang!"snauwde Adeléna en even voelde ze een bries achter haar langs gaan. "Ik zei niet dat je het niet goed deed, kleintje."fluisterde de stem in haar oor.  
Adeléna deed haar ogen dicht bij het horen van de koosnaam en mompelde "Ik mis je, weet je dat." "Ik weet het, ik mis jou minder omdat ik je nog steeds kan zien." zei de stem en Adeléna deed haar ogen open. "Dat is niet eerlijk, ik kan jou niet zien."zei ze zacht en weer klonk de stem fluisterend in haar oor.  
"Ik weet het, ik weet het..."klonk het fluisterend en ging toen nog zachter verder. Het was bijna niet te verstaan maar het suste Adeléna in slaap als een slaapliedje bij een baby zou doen...   
  
"Mam!"riep Tamika terwijl ze op het potret klopte "Mam, doe open!"riep ze weer. "Ze is er niet meisje,"zei het schilderij "waarschijnelijk is ze weer op de klif." Tamika knikte, bedankte het schilderij en rende het kasteel weer uit.  
Ze zag haar moeder met wapperende witte gewaden op de klif staan, in de wind.  
Haar armen had ze gesprijd haar hoofd opgeheven en haar ogen dicht alsof ze ergens naar luisterde. De glimlach op haar gezicht maakte het geheel een sereen gerzicht en even dacht Tamika eraan om weer weg te gaan. Maar toen bedacht ze zich de reden waarom ze hier was en liep langzaam naar haar moeder toe.  
  
"Ze is hier."werd er in Adeléna haar oor gefluisterd en Adeléna deed langzaam haar ogen open. Daarna draaide ze zich net zo langzaam om en liet haar armen zakken. "Ik zie het, waarvoor zou ze hier zijn?"vroeg Adeléna zich af en liep haar dochter tegemoet.  
"Wat kom jij hier nou doen?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze naar haar glunderende dochter keek. "Ik ben zwanger."zei Tamika en Adeléna kon alleen maar naar haar staren, ze was nog maar net 20! Snel kreeg ze zichzelf weer onder controle en omhelsde haar dochter stevig "Wat geweldig!"riep ze uit. Maar toen kreeg ze nog iets door "Ik word oma!"zei ze verbijsterd en Tamika lachtte.  
  
9 maanden later...  
  
"Persen meisje."zei plijster terwijl Tamika twee handen fijnkneep en op haar man schold. "De volgende keer mag jij zwanger zijn!"riep ze en Adeléna moest glimlachen ondanks de pijn in haar hand.  
Nog geen kwartier later was de baby er en verkondigde plijster "Het is een jongentje." "Hoe gaat hij heten?"vroeg Adeléna terwijl ze haar eerste kleinkind bekeek. "Tom."zeiden Tamika en Terry tegelijk en Adeléna bevroor op de plek waar ze stond... "Het was Tamika haar idee."zei Terry terwijl hij zijn zoon goed bekeek...   
  


_Lieve Tamika,  
  
ik heb je beschermt tegen al het kwaad dat over mij en je vader werd gesproken. Je weet niet veel over hem, en je hebt twee keer naar hem gevraagd. Ik zei dat ik er nog niet aan toe was om over hem te praten, maar dan was een leugen, tegen mezelf.  
Als ik jou dingen over je vader zou vertellen, zou ik dingen over mezelf moeten vertellen. Dingen waarvan een moeder liever niet zou willen dat haar kind het weet. Maar je hebt het recht om het te weten en daarom zal ik het vertellen.  
  
Voldemort, was een slechte tovenaar die vele volgelingen had. Maar wat de mensen niet wisten was dat Voldemort een gespleten persoonlijkheid had. De ene helft was Voldemort en de andere helft was Tom, het slechte en het goede, in één man.  
Ik was jong net van Zweinstein af toen ik brieven begon te krijgen van Tom. Mijn vrienden vonder het maar raar en ze probeerden mij te waarschuwen. Daar wou ik niks van weten en ik heb toen ruzie met ze gehad.  
Niet lang daarna ontmoette ik Tom, hij deed hele lieve dingen, een roos op mijn kussen of gewoon een simpel briefje... Op mijn 18de werden we minnaars en ik bij hem wonen in zijn kasteel. Niet lang daarna ontmoette ik Voldemort, natuurlijk had ik al wel over hem gehoord.  
Hij terroriseerde de hele magische wereld en nu nam hij mij mee om te kijken. Ik heb er niks tegen gedaan, het mocht niet van Tom en ik luisterde naar hem. Ik luisterde naar hem omdat ik verliefd op hem was, ik was verliefd op Tom. Maar mensen wisten het verschil niet, voor hun was ik gewoon de minnares van Voldemort.  
Nooit Voldemort, het was hem nooit, we raakten elkaar zelfs niet aan! Ik was alles waar Voldemort een hekel aan had, ik was de dochter van een dreuzel en een heks, een modderbloedje. Maar hij deed mij niks dat was het vreemde.  
De dag dat hij werd vermoord kan ik zo weer voor mij zien. Hij was Voldemort niet, hij was Tom en we lagen te slapen toen ze kwamen, het gouden trio. Zo ken jij ze natuurlijk niet meer, je zal ze kennen als Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel.  
Ze hebben Tom vermoord en ik had altijd gedacht dat als het zou gebeuren, dat ik ze zou bedanken. Op dat moment kon ik alleen maar huilen, niet meer niet minder. Alle mensen dachten dat ik in Azkaban hoorde bij de rest van zijn volgelingen...  
Maar daar heb ik nooit gezeten, en nu kan ik je eerlijk vertellen waarom ik het nooit aan je heb verteld. Het vergeten leek de enige optie, de herinnering diep wegstoppen... Nu kan ik niet meer wegrennen voor de feiten, ik was de minnares van Tom. En niet van Voldemort zoals vele dachten. Samen hebben Tom en ik een mooi dochter gekregen die we voor altijd zullen koesteren...  
  
Vandaag heb ik al mijn oude vriendinnen gezien, toen ze hier in Zweinstein op bezoek waren. Ze nemen me nog steeds alle kwalijk en ik ga ze dan ook niet herhalen wat ze gezegd hebben. Maar daardoor ben ik me wel gaan realiseren dat ik een wel een deel van het kwaad ben. De dingen die Voldemort deed accepteerde ik makkelijk en hield hem dan ook niet tegen...  
  
Lizz, Mary, Mabel en Tammy het spijt me, maar hij heeft jullie tenminste nooit pijn gedaan. Daar kunnen jullie mij in ieder geval niet van beschuldigen!  
  
Als laatste ga ik nog een tip geven op een manier waar ik veel goede herinneringen aan heb.  
  
'Wraak en Wrok zijn allang vergeten  
Vriendschap en Liefde kunnen zich nu meten  
Vergeven is een groot woord  
een enkele in zijn soort  
maar belangrijk is wat het is  
zonder dat is er een gemis  
Dromen van Wraak niet onthouden  
en Wrok niet dich bij je Hart houden...  
  
  
_Adeléna_  
_  
  
  
Adeléna zuchtte en deed de stapel perkament in een enveloppe, op de enveloppen scheef ze de naam van haar dochter. Die legde ze op de tafel en ging de kamer uit. Het schilderij keek haar hoofsschuddend na, maar Adeléna merkte het niet eens. Ze liep naar de klif en voor een moment genoot ze van de wind, maar toen stapte ze van de klif af. De wind suisde in haar oren en haar gewaden wapperden achter haar aan. Even dacht Adeléna dat ze kon vliegen maar toen landde ze in de zee...   
  
"Adeléna waarom heb je dat gedaan?"klonk een stem en toen Adeléna haar ogen opende zag ze Tom staan. "Tom?"vroeg Adeléna en Tom knikte glimlachend. Snikkend keek Adeléna naar hem en weer vroeg Tom "Waarom heb je het gedaan?"  
"Ik was 1 van de laatste stukje kwaad, zo is het weer iets beter."zei Adeléna en Tom ging naast haar zitten. "Ben je gek geworden Adeléna."zei Tom en sloeg een arm om haar heen "Jij was juist de enige die geen spoor kwaad in zich had."  
"Tussen al die duistere mensen was jij als een witte roos, schoon en puur."zei Tom en Adeléna glimlachtte. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en zei:"Ik heb je gemist." Ook Tom glimlachte "Ik jou ook..."  
  
Met een glimlach draaide Perkamentus zich weg van de glazen bol. "Wat zag je Albus?"vroeg Anderling, die nu haar taak als professor weer had opgepakt, en weer transfiguratie. "Adeléna en Tom."zei Perkamentus en op Anderling haar gezicht verscheen een lach. 

"Dus ze hebben elkaar wel weer gevonden."zei Anderling en toen vroeg ze "Is dat nou ware liefde?" Perkamentus glimlachte weer en zei:   
_'Zelfs liefde puur van hart,  
maakt wel eens een verkeerde start...'_  
  
  
~*~Einde~*~   
  



	2. De Stalker

De Stalker.

In de verte zie ik haar lopen, ik wil haar hebben, maar ik weet dat ze nooit van mij kan zijn... Maar dat veranderd er niks aan, ik moet haar hebben! Ze wil gewoon dat ik haar zie, zoals ze zachtjes met haar heupen wiegt, haar, haar achter haar oren veegt... Het tinkelende geluid als ze lacht, het zendt rillingen over mij rug...ik kan haar niet vergeten, dat wil ik ook niet meer...  
Wat kan ik doen, om haar aandacht te krijgen, ik wil dat ze me ziet, maar dat gebeurd niet, ik blijf in de schaduwen staan. Als een vlinder zweeft ze door de grote zaal, en ze groet iedereen, zelfs mensen die ze niet kent... Zelfs de prof's lijken betoverd door haar, ze is niet eens zo mooi, maar toch zo betoverend...  
Haar ogen zijn eigenlijk net iets te groot, haar neus te plat en haar oren te klein, maar het doet geen afbreuk aan schoonheid...het maakt haar juist mooier... Ik realiseer me heel duidelijk dat ik naar haar staar maar het kan me niks schelen, ze is het waard... Nu is hij weer bij haar...haar vriendje...hoe heeft hij haar ooit kunnen krijgen... hij is helemaal niet goed in iets...  
Hoe kan Marcel Lubbermans haar krijgen...nee dat mag niet...ze is van mij! Ik wil dat ze mij zoent, niet hem...ik wil haar zachte lippen op mijn wangen voelen, haar hand in de mijne... Geluidloos glip ik de grote zaal uit, ik wil niet dat iemand ook maar ziet...ziet hoe ik me haar gedrag aantrek... Er moet een manier zijn waardoor ze van mij wordt, het moet, ik moet haar hebben....  
  
Ik zie hem wel kijken, wanneer hij denk dat niemand het ziet... Hij staat daar in de schaduwen, te kijken, maar ik wil niet geloven dat hij naar mij kijkt... Waarom zou hij, naar haar kijken, het leek zo onlogisch... Ik kon zijn ogen op mij voelen terwijl ik door de grote zaal liep, ik groete iedereen, zelfs mensen die ik niet kende.  
In de verte zag ik Marcel op mij af komen, mijn vriendje... "Hoi Marcel."zei ik en gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang zoals er van mij verwacht werd als zijn vriendin. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hem opstaan en snel de grote zaal uitlopen, wat was er toch met hem? Glimlachend ging ik aan de Ravenklauw tafel zitten, Cho sprak mij gelijk aan en we praatten wat, ik weet niet eens meer waarover...   
  
Waarom liep ze 's avonds nog zo laat door het kasteel....ze hoorde nu veilig in haar leerlingenkamer te zijn... Straks gebeurd er nog wat met haar....ik moet haar volgen...zorgen dat ze veilig is... Waarom stond ze stil bij het raam...wat was daar dat haar aandacht verdiende? Langzaam ging ik achter haar staan, ik stond dichtbij genoeg om haar aan te raken... Nu kon ik zien dat ze naar de maan keek en zonder er bij na te denken streek ik met mijn hand over haar zachte blonde haar...  
Ze verstijfde helemaal en ik had ineens door wat ik had gedaan, snel glipte ik weer de duisternis in... Op het moment dat ik weer veilig in de schaduwen stond, zag ik dat zij zich omdraaide.... In haar grote grijze ogen blonk voor een moment angst wat haar alleen maar mooier maakte, daarna draaide ze zich om en rende weg... Ik bleef in de schaduwen staan, en keek uit het raam waar zij even ervoor ook uit had staan kijken... Toen zag ik waar zij naar had gekeken...het was de maan geweest.....een volle maan...  
  
  
  
Ze had geweten dat hij er was, ze had het kunnen voelen.... Zijn voetstappen waren niet te horen geweest, maar toch wist ze dat hij er was... Toen ze langs het raam was gelopen, had ze de maan gezien....gehypnotiseerd had ze ernaar gestaard... Maar toen voelde ze iets over haar, haar heen strijken, van schrik bevroor ze helemaal... Ze voelde hem bij haar weglopen en met een ruk draaide ze zich om, maar ze zag niks... Hevig geschrokken rende ze naar de leerlingenkamer, ze had nooit zo laat nog naar buiten moeten gaan...   
  
Mijn vader heeft te horen gekregen, dat ik naar haar kijk..... Het is een schande zegt hij, en ik mag geen schande zijn voor de familie.... Maar ze is zo mooi, ik kan haar niet vergeten, maar het moet....het moet gewoon.... Er gaat nu een roddel rond dat ze het heeft uitgemaakt met Lubbermans,... dat zou wel verklaren waarom ze nog zo laat buiten was.... Ik hoop dat het waar is...dan ziet ze mij misschien eindelijk...al weet ik niet zeker of ik wil dat ze mij ziet...  
  
Ik heb het uitgemaakt met Marcel, zou hij het merken....zou hij nu uit de schaduwen komen.... Waarom blijft hij daar...ik word nieuwsgierig naar hem...ik vraag me af wie hij is.... Zelfs de roddels in het kasteel vertellen niks over hem in de schaduwen....dat is het vreemde aan dit alles.... Ik wil zo graag weten wie hij is....mijn stalker in de schaduwen....   
  
Ik had met haar Toverdranken vandaag...ik was helemaal in de war...en kon me niet op de les concentreren... Prof. Sneep was in een rotbui vandaag, hij trok ons genadeloos voor.... Ravenklauw is bijna 100 punten verloren... Maar ze bleef glimlachen...alsof niks haar kon deren...ik wilde dat het zo was...dat ze voor altijd veilig kon zijn... Dat kan niet...vooral niet door de taak die ik heb gekregen....de Dark Lord wil haar...  Maar dat kan niet....dat mag niet....ze is van mij...van niemand anders... Nu ik haar bekijk terwijl ze alleen over het gras loopt, doet ze me denken aan een engel...de mooiste wezens die bestaan...ze moest wel een engel zijn...  
  
Ze wist dat hij er was...maar probeerde het te negeren...hij stond in de schaduwen van het verboden bos...ze kon het voelen... Ook voelde ze dat er iets ging gebeuren...iets dat niet leuk was...maar ze was geen lafaard en zou niet weglopen.... Toen hoorde ze achter zich het geruis van gewaden en draaide zich om...ze zag blond haar en hoorde 'Paralitis'...daarna was er alleen maar duisternis... Niet meer niet minder....de schaduwen waar haar Stalker in had gestaan... absorbeerden nu haar.... 

Langzaam werd ze wakker....haar hoofd bonsde....en ze was ongelovelijk misselijk... "Wat is er gebeurd?"vroeg ze hard op, maar kreeg geen antwoord, dat had ze dan ook niet verwacht...maar ze werd wel in de gaten gehouden dat wist ze al wel... "Wie ben je?"vroeg ze terwijl ze overeind krabbelde "Dit is geen leuk spelletje, mocht je dat denken."ging ze verder. Er klonk angst door in haar stem, ze kon het zelf duidelijk horen, en automatisch ging haar hand naar haar zak om haar toverstok te pakken.  
Maar die was er niet...dat was te verwachten geweest...maar dat maakte de situatie alleen maar dreigender... En ze vond het echt niet leuk "Hallo, ik geef me over, laat me nu maar gaan!"riep ze op spottende toon... Nog steeds geen antwoord en ze viel stil, langzaam bekeek ze de kamer waar ze werd gehouden.... het was geen kerker...dat wist ze want er zat een raam in... Snel riep ze naar het raam en opende hem, maar zodra ze eruit keek...was de hoop die ze had gehad snel weg.... Onder het raam zat een meters diep ravijn die eidigde met water...niemand zou die sprong overleven....  
  
Ze was wakker...zo te zien deed haar hoofd pijn....hij wilde haar troosten...maar zijn vader hield hem in de gaten... Nee, niet het raam....daarlangs kan je toch niet ontsnappen...tenzij je vleugels hebt.... mijn mooie engel... "Draco!"snauwde een stem door de hal en toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij Lucius staan. "Vader,"zei hij en keek Lucius niet in de ogen "ze is wakker..." Lucius snoof, "Dat moest je me gelijk zeggen!"snauwde hij... En ging de kamer binnen...de kamer waar zijn engel was...   
  
"Aah, Gwénn wat lief van je om ons te vereren met je aanwezigheid."zei Lucius terwijl hij de kamer binnen kwam, en Gwénn draaide zich naar hem om. "Ik wilde dat ik hetzelfde kon zeggen, maar jou aanwezigheid is nauwelijks vererend te noemen."zei ze koud en Draco vroeg zich af hoe zijn engel, zijn vader kende, maar hij vroeg niks, hij keek toe vanaf een afstandje.  
"Tssk tssk tssk, niet zo onbeleefd Gwénn, we zijn toch oude vrienden..."zei Lucius met een gevaarlijke ondertoon in zijn stem, maar bibi negeerde die helemaal. "Oude vrienden?"vroeg ze ijzig kalm en Draco vroeg zich af waar zijn engel met haar tinkelende lach was gebleven, dit leek meer een ijskoningin.... Lucius lachte kalm en zei niks, hij keek haar doordringend aan en liep toen met bollend gewaad de kamer uit, "Kom Draco."snauwde hij en Draco liep snel achter hem aan. Hij wierp nog 1 blik op zijn engel terwijl hij de kamer ook uitging maar er was niks dat nog op zijn engel leek, er was een ijzige woede in haar ogen te zien... Een woede die Draco angst aanjoeg, op een onverklaarbare reden, hij wist niet waarom, maar hij wist dat hij die woede niet tegen hem gericht wilde hebben...  
  
  
Gwénn zag de deur achter Draco dichtgaan en liet haar woede de vrije teugel.... Ze zocht alleen iets duurs om mee te gooien.... Haar oog viel op een antieke vaas, die al jaren in Lucius zijn familie moest zijn en ze glimlachte...  
"Malfidus, kom eens terug!"riep ze, pakte de vaas van het tafeltje en wachtte tot de deur open ging... De deur ging open en Lucius kwam binnen maar hij moest gelijk de kamer weer uitspringen omdat er een vaas naar zijn hoofd vloog.... "Ben je nu helemaal, stom vrouwmens!"riep hij uit en snelde de kamer uit voordat er nog meer dingen naar zijn hoofd gesmeten konden worden.... Gwénn vloog naar de deur "Kom terug!"schreeuwde ze kwaad "Je kan me hier toch niet houden!"ging ze verder "Ik breek toch weer uit!"........   
  
Wat had zijn engel bedoeld met ik breek toch weer uit? Was ze eerder gevangen geweest? Maar wanneer dan, en waar?  
Toch niet in het landhuis, want dan had hij haar al eerder gezien moeten hebben toch? "Draco, loop door!"snauwde zijn vader die een stukje voor hem liep en Draco versnelde zijn pas. Het was verwarrend, zijn vader en zijn engel leken elkaar te kennen, maar waarvan?  Misschien wist zijn moeder het, al leek dat hem stug, zijn moeder wist nooit wat....  
Hij ging het toch niet aan zijn moeder vragen, dan zou zij het tegen Lucius zeggen en dat zou straf betekenen... Gapend liep hij zonder verder nog iets te zeggen naar zijn kamer en viel gelijk in slaap, maar hij droomde...over een tijd toen hij nog jong was geweest... Zijn vader was thuis gekomen met een klein kindje, hij was zelf net een jaar geweest, het kind kon niet veel jonger zijn dan hem. Lucius had Narcissa beveeld voor het meisje te zorgen, dat ze belangrijk was voor de Lord, ze enigste kind.... 

Draco had het meisje maar niks gevonden, ze huilde de hele dagen en nog hard ook, maar ze bleef.... lang... De droom veranderde hij was 5 en het meisje en hij speelden met een bal, "Eens ben ik hier weg."zei ze met tinkelde stem. "Waarom zou je hier weg willen?"vroeg de kleine Draco verbaasd en het meisje keek naar hem "Omdat jou vader slecht is, net als de mijne, ik wil niet slecht zijn."zei ze serieus.  
"Mijn vader is niet slecht, Gwénn !"riep de kleine Draco kwaad uit en duwde het meisje omver... Op dat moment werd hij wakker, hij had zijn engel wel gekent, ze had hier gewoont, jaren terug!..... 

  
"Laat me eruit!"riep Gwénn en bonsde op de deur die op slot zat, gewoon met een sleutel... Zuchtend keek Gwénn de kamer door tot haar blik op het bureau viel, snel liep ze er naartoe... Ze begon door de laden te rommelen tot ze gevonden had wat ze zocht, een paperclip.... Grinnikend liep ze terug naar de zware eikenhouten deur terwijl ze de papierclip uit zijn vorm trok.... Ze stopte de punt van de paperclip en de deur en bewoon hem rond tot ze een klik hoorde...de deur was open!  
Langzaam deed ze de deur open en keek alle kanten op voordat ze de kamer uit ging....er was niemand in de buurt...misschien kon ze nu al ontsnappen.... Als een kat sloop ze door de gang, toen ze wat hoorde bleef ze stil staan voor een deur die ineens naar binnen opzwaaide en ze werd ruw naar binnen getrokken... Hardhandig werd ze tegen de muur geduwd en alle lucht werd uit haar longen geperst, en haar hoofd knalde tegen de muur aan. Voor een moment zag ze alleen maar stippen die ze wanhopig probeerde weg te knipperen, toen die eindelijk weg waren keek ze recht in het gezicht van Draco...  
Hij was naakt op een boxershorts na en het leek alsof hij net wakker was, "Ik vroeg me al af, waarom je zei weer ontsnappen."zei hij. Gwénn snapte er niks van, "Hoe bedoel je?"vroeg ze dan ook verward en keek recht in Draco zijn grijze ogen... "Je bent hier al eerder geweest, maar hoe wist jij op zo'n leeftijd al dat mijn vader slecht was?"zei Draco en de vraag glinsterde ook in zijn ogen. "Omdat ik al veel kwaad heb gezien, al voordat ik bij jullie kwam...."zei Gwénn vaag en kon Draco niet langer in de ogen kijken. "Jij was mijn enige vriend in dit koude huis..."zei Gwénn terwijl weer naar Draco keek die plots zijn lippen op de hare drukte.... 

Gwénn was totaal overdonderd en wist niet wat ze moest doen, Draco was vroeger haar enige vriend geweest! Ze wist nu dat hij haar stalker was geweest, en dat hij het was geweest verklaarde waarom ze bijna geen anst had gevoeld wanneer hij in de buurt was. Nu begon ze hem terug te zoenen, het was niet zo dat ze nog nooit eerder een jongen had gezoent, maar Draco zoenen was toch anders...  
Er was weinig anders dat ze kon doen, ze zat klem tussen hem en de muur, er was geen uitweg, maar dat was ook niet het eerste in haar gedachten. Het eerste dat in haar gedachten was, was dat Draco zijn lippen fijn voelden en dat hij goed kon zoenen! "En wat denken jullie dat jullie aan het doen zijn?"klonk er ineens een ijzige stem die niet van Lucius was.... Draco verstijfde en sprong bij Gwénn vandaan alsof hij zich gebrand had, ook Gwénn keek naar de deur en werd lijkbleek. In de deur stond niemand minder dan de herrezen Voldemort, iemand waarvan Gwénn had gehoopt dat ze nooit weer hoefde te zien...  
"Zo zo, wat is dat hier...."zei Voldemort terwijl hij de kamer binnen kwam en liep Gwénn straal voorbij.... Gwénn rende snel de kamer uit zonder nog weer om te kijken, ze kwam niemand tegen terwijl ze door het landhuis rende en toen ze buiten was stond ze in de stromende regen. Ze moest nog verder bij hun vandaan, ze kon niet ver genoeg wegkomen, ze moest terug naar Zweinstein daar zou ze veilig zijn, ja Zweinstein, dacht ze in paniek en begon weer te rennen.... Ze zag niet waar ze heen rende, ze moest bij hem weg, hij was gevaarlijk, en niet alleen voor haar... Hoe ze terug kwam op Zweinstein kon ze zich later niet meer herinneren, maar lang was ze niet weggeweest, want het was nog maar net donker...  
Niemand leek haar gemist te hebben, er waren wel mensen die vroegen wat ze had gedaan maar die wimpelde ze af met het smoesje dat ze in de bieb was geweest. Wie kon nou zeggen dat het niet zo was geweest?

  
Draco kwam later terug dan haar en hij keek niet 1 keer naar haar, waar ze eigenlijk best wel blij om was, ze wilde niet weten wat er was gebeurd... Gebeurd met hem toen zij als een lafaard was gevlucht, gevlucht door angst, een angst die niet uit te leggen was... Nadenkend liep ze door de lange gangen van Zweinstein tot ze ergens over struikelde, het was Prof Banning "Sorry professor, ik liep te dromen."verontschuldigde bibi zich gelijk. Prof Banning leek het zich helemaal niet aan te trekken en zei:"Geeft niet, geeft niet, ik zoch je net."  
Gwénn trok verward een wenkbrauw op en vroeg toen zacht "U zocht mij, waarom dan?" Prof Banning lachtte en zei toen serieus "Prof Perkamentus wil je spreken in zijn kantoor"en deed twee stappen opzij.  "En nee ik weet niet waarover dus je hoeft het niet te vragen." zei hij toen Gwénn haar mond open deed om te vragen waarom Prof Perkamentus haar wilde spreken. Gwénn knikte en liep toen langzaam achter Prof Banning aan naar Prof Perkamentus zijn kantoortje, weten dat hij haar weer volgde in de schaduwen...  
Maar deze keer was alles anders....   
'Had ik het geweten, dan had ik het niet gedaan, had ik het geweten, had ik je misschien niet zien staan...'  
  
Waarom had hij niet geweten wie ze was? Waarom was hij haar vergeten? Het had hem duidelijk moeten zijn! Maar nee hoor, hij was haar vergeten, en wat ze was, hoe kon hij zo dom zijn geweest? Hij had het moeten zien! Het was een grote fout van hem, hij had haar niet zo'n fasinatie moeten laten worden, dat was geen goed idee geweest.  
Maar nu wist hij wat ze was, waar ze vandaan kwam, en hij zou dezelfde fout niet weer maken, dat was te gevaarlijk.... Niet alleen voor hem maar voor vele anderen om hem heen ook...dat was hem wel duidelijk... 

Hij zag haar nadenkend door de gangen van zweinstein lopen tot ze tegen Prof Banning aanliep, bijna gelijk bood ze haar excusses aan.... Hoe kon iemand die zo beleefd was, zo'n gevaarlijke toekomst in het verschiet hebben, het leek haast onmogelijk. Waarom zou Prof Perkamentus haar willen zien?  Zou hij het weten? Hij kon hun moeilijk volgen naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, en hij zou het kantoor niet in kunnen... Dan zou hij zeker gezien worden en dat mocht niet, hij wist niet waarom maar, het leek hem echt niet een goed idee...  
Hij dacht dat er iets belangrijks gezegd zou worden, de oude man wist veel, te veel eigenlijk, en niemand wist hoe hij aan de wijsheid kwam... Nu zag hij haar Perkamentus zijn kantoor ingaan, hij volgde haar met zijn ogen maar deze keer bekeek hij haar anders dan de vorige keren.... Alles was dan ook veranderd...alles...en toch ook niets.... 

  
"Ik kan niets aan mijn afkomst doen Prof, en daar wil ik ook niet aan afgerekent worden."zei Gwénn ijzig kalm tegen prof Perkamentus, ze had altijd al geweten dat hij wist wie ze was... Maar dat hij er zo op zou reageren al de Dark Lord terug kwam, leuk was het niet maar het was de harde waarheid... "Je kan dan wel anders zijn, maar hij zal je willen gebruiken!"riep Prof Perkamentus fel uit en Gwénn trok een wenkbrauw op terwijl ze naar hem keek. "Ik los het zelf dan wel op."zei ze weer ijzig, en plots vloog de deur open van het kantoor en kwam Sneep binnen, hij keek zoals gewonelijk alsof hij een citroen had ingeslikt...  
Toen hij haar zag staan in het kantoor keek hij naar Prof Perkamentus die er erg kwaad en gestresst uitzag "Ik wacht buiten wel."zei hij en draaide zich gelijk weer om, om het kantoor uit te lopen... "Dat zal niet nodig zijn, want ons gesprek was net afgelopen."zei Gwénn kalm en liep vaag glimlachend het kantoor uit, maar toen ze halverwege was bedacht ze zich en draaide zich terug naar de profs.  
Ze keek naar Perkamentus en zei toen luid en duidelijk "Houd je vrienden dichtbij, maar je vijanden nog dichter." en toen voordat de Prof's iets konden zeggen liep ze weg... De prof's bleven even verbaasd naar de deur kijken maar toen zei Perkamentus "Wat is er Serverus?" Sneep keek naar Perkamentus alsof hij niet wist hoe hij uit moest leggen wat hij had gehoord.  
Uiteindelijk begon hij toch aarzelend "Het schijnt dat de Dark Lord, Malfidus zijn zoon heeft betrapt, met haar." hij keek naar Perkamentus die nu afwezig Felix aaide. "Hij is er nogal boos over, maar hij heeft de jonge Malfidus niet gestrafd, hij is iets van plan met hun, wat, daar kan ik niet achter komen."ging Sneep verder. Het bleef stil toen Sneep was uitgesproken en Perkamentus leek die in gedachten verzonken, "Niemand kan weten wat hij van plan is Serverus, de tijd zal het leren."zei hij uiteindelijk op zachte toon.   
  


"Dus je bent terug."klonk een ijzige stem en Gwénn antwoordde net zo ijzig "Anders zou ik hier niet staan." "Niet zo brutaal meisje, je weet niet wat ik allemaal kan."siste de man in de grote stoel en Gwénn glimlachte. "Jij weet evenmin wat ik allemaal kan."zei ze koud en keek rustig het vertrek rond "Waarom ben je terug?"klonk nog geen minuut later uit de stoel. Gwénn gaf de man geen antwoord, ze wist dat hij dat ook niet verwachtte "Nog geen halve dag eerder wist je niet hoe snel je bij mij vandaan moest komen."  
Nog steeds zei Gwénn niks en weer ging de man op rustige toon verder "Je liet zelfs je vriendje achter, zo graag wilde je wegkomen." Nu keek Gwénn naar hem en liep langzaam naar de man toe "Ik snap niet waar jij je zo druk over maakt, ik ben nu hier, niet gister en misschien ook wel niet morgen."zei ze kalm. De man trok een dunnen wenkbrauw op, iets wat Gwénn duidelijk kon zien nu ze zo dichtbij hem stond. "Lucius heeft je niet kunnen opvoeden, je moet haast wel op mij lijken."zei de man haast met vaderlijke trots. Gwénn glimlachte maar het was een glimlach die haar ogen niet bereikte "Hij is lang niet zo machtig als hij denkt."zei Gwénn. Ze wist dat Lucius in de schaduwen stond ergens in de kamer en zei daarom spottend "In de schaduwen rondhangen is blijkbaar een familie trekje."  
Lucius bewoog niet en de man in de stoel riep "Lucius ga de kamer uit!"  Nu kwam hij wel uit de schaduwen en protesteerde "Maar My Lord, het is niet zeker wat ze wil..." 

"Laat mij alleen met mijn dochter!"riep de man in de stoel uit maar Lucius bewoon nog steeds niet. Gwénn grijnsde gemeen en pakte haar toverstok "Dat kan heel gemakkelijk vader."zei ze kalm en richtte de toverstok op de deur. "Alohamora!"riep ze uit en de deur vloog open, gelijk erna richtte ze de toverstok op Lucius en riep "Rictusepra" Hij tolde een paar keer rond en ging precies door de deur heen, Gwénn zei weer een spreuk waardoor de deur weer dicht ging.  
"Mooi gedaan mijn dochter, zoals het een toekomstige Dark Lady betaamt."zei Voldemort vanuit de stoel en Gwénn draaide zich weer naar hem om.... "Leuk om te weten dat ik aan die eisen voldoe, vader."zei ze terwijl ze weer naar hem toeliep. Voldemort bekeek haar van top tot teen met vaderlijke trots, een emotie waarvan iedereen dacht dat hij die nooit kon bezitten...  

De kerstvakantie was begonnen, hij zou naar huis komen, maar zij was daar ook... Eigenlijk wilde Gwénn hem nog niet zien, ze wist niet waarom, ze had het onbegrijpelijke idee dat het gevaarlijk zou zijn, voor hun beiden... Maar ze kon het net zo min tegen houden als dat ze de zon kon tegen houden van opkomen elke morgen... hij kwam toch....  
Gwénn was veranderd, heel erg, ze herkende zichzelf bijna niet meer, maar ze wist niet of ze het leuk vond of juist niet... "Loop niet zo te ijsberen, je loopt nog een gat in het tapijt, en ik denk niet dat Lucius dat leuk vind."zei Voldemort vanuit zijn gewonelijke stoel, maar het klonk niet alsof hij het echt erg vond.  
"Lucius moet zich niet zo druk maken, het is toch een lelijk tapijt."gromde Gwénn op lage toon en ging gewoon door met ijsberen. "Maak je niet zo druk,"zei Voldemort geamuseerd terwijl hij overeind kwam en naar zijn dochter toeliep "dat de jonge Malfidus betekent niet dat wij geen 'uitjes' meer zullen hebben."  
In het begin zou Gwénn gerild hebben bij het woord 'uitjes' maar nu was ze eraan gewent, ze was niet meer zo onschuldig als ze was geweest... Ze kende nu de drie verboden vloeken, en had ze alle drie ook al eens uitgeprobeerd, en ze zou de vloeken weer gebruiken op die 'uitjes' 

"Daar maak ik me ook niet druk over, vader, Draco heeft mij nooit tegen kunnen houden en dat zal hij nu ook niet kunnen."zei Gwénn terwijl ze naar het raam liep.  
Voor het raam bleef ze stil staan, in de verte reed een koets, ze wist dat hij daar in zat, hij zou snel hier zijn... Plots stond Voldemort achter haar "Aah ja, daar komt de jonge Malfidus al aan, pas op, je gevoelens zijn duidelijk te zien op je gezicht."zei hij terwijl hij haar via het glas recht aankeek. "Dan is de grootste emotie die je op mijn gezicht ziet, verwarring."zei Gwénn en draaide zich bij het raam weg, ze maakte zich te druk...  
"Verwarring, trots, angst en misschien een vleugje liefde."zei Voldemort terwijl hij weer naar zijn stoel toeliep. "Liefde!"Gwénn spuwde het woord uit alsof het giftig was en keek alsof ze een grapefruit heel had ingeslikt, haar vader schoot in de lach door haar gezicht. Maar hij zei verder niets en ook Gwénn hield haar mond, er viel een stilte waarin zowel vader als dochter aan het nadenken waren... Beiden over hetzelfde, maar toch weer anders.... 

Verward lag Draco op zijn bed, gelijk toen hij thuis kwam was het aan hem verteld...dat ze hier was... Maar hij mocht niet in haar buurt komen...nee....ze was de erfgenaam van de Dark Lord.... Heel ver buiten zijn bereik, het was levensgevaarlijk om bij haar in de buurt te komen, vooral op de manier waarop hij dat zo graag wilde...  
Hij had haar nu al weer een paar dagen bekeken en ze leek alleen maar mooier geworden in de tijd dat hij haar niet had gezien.... Maar ze ontliep hem, ze hadden nog geen woord weer gewisseld sinds haar vader hun had betrapt... Dat was hun eerste en laatste kus geweest, hij had die fout nooit moeten maken... het was dom van hem geweest...  
Ineens ging langzaam zijn deur open en Draco keek op, in de deur opening stond Gwénn, ze keek recht naar hem maar zei niks... Nog steeds zwijgend liep ze de kamer in en sloot de deur achter zich, voordat ze langzaam naar hem toe kwam lopen.... Draco zou overeind komen maar Gwénn stond nu naast hem en duwde hem terug op het bed, verbaasd opende Draco zijn mond maar Gwénn legde een vinger tegen zijn lippen. Langzaam kroop ze naast hem in het bed en een tijdje lang lagen ze zwijgend naast elkaar, beiden diep in hun eigen gedachten verzonken.  
"Waarom ben je hier?"vroeg Draco uiteindelijk heel zacht en Gwénn ging rechtop zitten, met een droevige blik keek ze hem aan. En toen sprak ze de eerste woorden sinds tijden, ze werden zacht gezegd fluisterend haast "Ik weet het niet...echt niet." Weer deed Draco zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar deze keer drukte Gwénn haar lippen op dezijne, zacht... teder haast....zonder dwang....   
Nu was Draco verbaasd en wist niet hoe hij moest reageren, Gwénn zette zonder haar hoofd op te heffen een knie aan weerszijen van Draco. Ze zoende hem nog steeds zachtje en als hij had gewild had hij haar zo weg kunnen duwen, maar dat deed hij niet, hij aarzelde... Maar toen kwam hij langzaam in beweging, zijn armen kwamen omhoog en zijn handen lagen om haar middel, haar handen steunden aan de zijkanten van zijn hoofd. Beiden hadden ze hun ogen dicht en langzaam veranderde de zoen, hij werd harder maar ook intiemer....  
Draco probeerde Gwénn dichter naar zich toe te trekken maar doordat ze op haar knieen leunde lukte dat niet... Plots schoot Gwénn overeind alsof ze was gestoken door een bij en Draco keek verward naar haar "Ze zijn terug, ik moet weg."zei ze snel ademend. Ze trok Draco zijn handen van haar middel en glipte de kamer snel uit, pas een minuut later begreep Draco waarom, hun vaders waren thuis gekomen van een 'uitje'  
Snel trok hij de dekens over zich heen en ging op zijn zij liggen, zijn vader controleerde nooit of hij wel sliep, maar op één of andere manier wist hij het altijd wanneer Draco iets fout deed... Maar deze keer ging de deur gelukkig niet open, dat had hij er nu niet bij kunnen hebben....  
Draco was verward... hij snapte niet waarom ze hem zoende.... en zo zacht ook nog...hij snapte het echt niet. En hij vroeg zich af of hij het wel wilde snappen, misschien was de waarheid in dit geval wel niet belangrijk...  
  
_'ik hoef de waarheid niet te weten,  
het kan zich nooit met mijn dromen meten  
mocht je ooit verdwijnen....  
zal de zon voor mij niet langer schijnen...'_

Dat was dom van haar geweest, waarom had ze het gedaan...ze hadden wel betrapt kunnen worden! Gelukkig had ze de voetstappen op tijd gehoord, dat had haar weer bij zinnen gebracht.... Ze had nu een belangrijke taak, en nu de gevaren groter waren geworden moest ze het sneller doen.... 

Ja, sneller anders zou het niet meer lukken, dan zou het een te groot gevaar worden..... Gwénn lachte in haarzelf, een te groot gevaar, het gevaar was nu al heel groot en nog zou ze het doen...  
"Gwénn wat doe je in het open raam?"klonk de stem van Voldemort en Gwénn glimlachte voor zich uit zonder iets te zeggen.... "Straks vat je kou!"riep Voldemort uit en liep snel naar het raam, dat hij met een klap sloot "Ik zat naar de sneeuw te kijken."loog Gwénn snel toen ze de sneeuw zag vallen...  
"Het sneeuwt bijna elk jaar, waarom zou je daar naar willen kijken?"vroeg haar vader verward alsof hij het niet begreep, en Gwénn moest snel iets verzinnen... Ze had niet naar de sneeuw zitten kijken, maar dat wist Voldemort niet, maar als ze het niet uit kon leggen wist hij dat ze loog....dilemma.... 

"Vroeger dacht ik altijd dat het engelen zieltjes waren,"fluisterde ze uiteindelijk zacht en Voldemort trok een wenkbrauw op. Gwénn ging verder heel zacht alsof ze in de herinnering zat "engelen zieltjes die vielen op de aarde om duistere mensen te redden van de dood...." Voldemort zei niks maar omhelsde haar zacht en ze liet het toe, zolang hij maar geloofde wat ze zei... Want als hij niet zou geloven wat ze zei zou het voorbij zijn....en niet alleen haar leven....  

Ze was iets van plan hij kon het in haar ogen zien, maar hij wist niet wat... Zijn vader vermoedde dat er iets was gebeurd tussen hun twee maar hij kon er geen bewijzen voor vinden.... Wel bleef hij Draco telkens waarschuwen dat hij uit de buurt moest blijven van de Lord zijn dochter.... 

Laatst waren ze opgeschrikt door een vreemd geluid uit de kamer van de Lord maar toen ze waren gaan kijken wat het was, waren ze beiden erg geschrokken.... De Lord en zijn dochter zaten aan een tafel, en ze waren aan het praten, blijkbaar had Gwénn iets grappigs gezegd, want de Lord was aan het lachen... Blijkbaar was het iets dat zijn vader ook niet had gezien want hij stond even met open mond te kijken voordat hij snel de deur weer dicht deed.  
Maar Draco had haar ogen gezien vlak voordat de deur weer dicht was gegaan, ze keken blij maar ook droevig... Nog nooit had hij die twee emoties tegelijk gezien...hij wist niet eens dat het mogelijk was, maar hij had het toch echt gezien... Daardoor wist hij dat er iets ging komen, maar wat....daar kon hij niet achterkomen... Verward keek hij uit het raam en zag dat het sneeuwde, leuk, maar je had er eigenlijk niks aan....  
  
Hij herinnerde zich een avond toen hij 6 was...  Toen had hij voor hetzelfde raam gestaan met Gwénn naast zich... Ze had hem een verhaal verteld over de sneeuw, die slechte mensen moesten redden, en dat ze hoopte dat de sneeuw hun vaders kon redden... Hij herinnerde zich dat hij op haar blonde haren had neergekeken, maar niks had gezegd... Hij herinnerde zich dat hij zich had afgevraagd hoe ze aan dat belachelijke verhaal was gekomen... Hij herinnerde zich dat hij op datzelfde moment had beseft dat, dat verhaal het enige was wat haar op de been hield...  
Nu vroeg hij zich af, of Gwénn het verhaal nog kende.... Of ze het nog steeds zo overtuigd kon vertellen... Of ze nog steeds hoopte dat het hun vaders kon redden... Of ze het ook voor hunzelf hoopte.... 

  
"Toe nou, vader,"vroeg Gwénn met een lach op haar gezicht "ga met mij schaatsen." Voldemort lachte "Ik kan niet schaatsen."zei hij nog steeds lachend terwijl Gwénn hem aan de arm trok. "Ik ook niet,"zei Gwénn ook lachend terwijl ze Voldemort naar de deur trok "we kunnen het leren." Nu trok ze haar vader door de gangen en toen ze Draco en Lucius tegen sleurde ze die ook mee....  
"Wat nu weer?"vroeg Lucius korzelig maar kreeg geen antwoord, inmiddels hadden ze de grote voordeur bereikt en liet Gwénn de mannen los om de deur open te kunnen maken. Koude wind waaide naar binnen en Lucius sloot de deur voordat iemand naar buiten had kunnen gaan met een spreuk "Niemand gaat naar buiten."zei hij streng en beende weg. "Saaierd!"riep Gwénn hem na en leunde tegen de deur aan, haar vader leek erg opgelucht en liep snel weer terug naar zijn kamer.  
Nu bleven zij en Draco alleen over, "Wat was je van plan dan?"vroeg Draco terwijl hij ook tegen de deur aanleunde. "Schaatsen."zei Gwénn zacht en keek naar Draco die één keer knikte, maar verder niks zei. "Kom."zei Gwénn en pakte Draco zijn hand, ze liep naar een deur en deed die open... 

  
Gwénn deed de deur open, de deur die sinds haar geboorte gesloten was geweest... Langzaam liep ze de trap af, Draco zijn hand lag nog steeds in die van haar... Zwijgend liep hij achter haar, ze kon zijn nieuwsgierigheid voelen, hij wilde weten wat hier was gebeurd...  
Eenmaal beneden ging Gwénn op de tast op zoek en greep een kandelaar, een speuk mompelend stak ze de kaarst aan... Een vlaag schijnsel viel door de stoffige kamer, er stonden meubels, in de hoek stond een bed waarnaast een klein wiegje stond...  
"Wat is dit?"vroeg Draco terwijl Gwénn naar het wiegje staarde die onder de stofwebben zat... Ze schudde haar hoofd alsof ze een gedachte kwijt probeerde te raken en zette de kandelaar op een tafeltje... "Dit is niks..."zei ze terwijl ze langzaam naar Draco toeliep en hem op de bank duwde.   
"Enkel een herinnering."fluisterde en drukte haar lippen kort op die van Draco voor ze snel bij hem vandaan liep. Ze liep naar de openhaard en pakte een stoffige foto van de schoorsteen mantel, en liep terug naar de bank. Stilletjes ging ze naast Draco zitten en veegde de foto schoon met haar gewaad, Draco gluurde op de foto en zag een blonde vrouw met groene ogen zitten...  
Ze had een baby op schoot die een vrolijke lach op zijn of haar gezicht had, op de achtergrond was de openhaard te zien waarvan Gwénn net de foto had gepakt. "Wat bedoelde je 'enkel' een herinnering?"vroeg Draco zacht terwijl hij naar Gwénn haar gezicht keek. "Hier ben ik geboren, dit was 1 jaar lang mijn woonplaats, en ik herinner me nog veel, onbewust meestal..."zei Gwénn met een verwarde glimlach...  
Draco keek weer naar de foto en voordat hij iets had kunnen vragen zei Gwénn "Dat is mijn moeder, ik ben de baby..." "Je bent geboren, hier in het landhuis?"vroeg Draco verbaasd en Gwénn knikte "Niemand wist van mijn bestaan en ook niet van die van mijn moeder...."verzuchtte ze... 

In de dagen erna werd er niet over gesproken, waarover vraag je? Over de kamer waar ze waren geweest... Over de kamer die Gwénn weer zorgvuldig had afgesloten... Over de kamer waar ze nooit weer in zouden gaan... Maar Draco had nog veel vragen, te veel om ooit de antwoorden op te vinden...  
  
Hij vroeg zich af wanneer ze weg was gegaan... Hij vroeg zich af waar ze heen was gegaan... Hij vroeg zich af of zij hem nog herinnerde... Hij vroeg zich af hoe hij haar had kunnen vergeten... Hij vroeg zich af wat er zou gebeuren... Hij vroeg zich wat er was gebeurd... Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij het niet meer wist... Hij vroeg zich af of hij het ooit zou weten...  
  
Hij keek naar Gwénn die haar nagels groen en blauw aan het lakken was op de eerste tree van de trap... Hij wilde van alles aan haar vragen, maar iets hield hem tegen... Een soort van onzichtbare kracht... Ze wist niet dat hij er was, ze was zo geconcentreerd bezig met haar nagels lakken....  
Ondertussen zei ze zacht:  
  


_'Leven gegeven  
achtergebleven  
een kleine zwarte roos  
zo verschrikkelijk boos  
sneeuw puur en wit  
waar ze nu in zit  
een dun rood spoor  
het leven dat ze verloor'_  
  
Door de woorden werd er in Draco zijn geheugen een deur geopend van een tijd dat Gwénn er nog was geweest...  
  
"Waarom is jou vader slecht?"vroeg Gwénn voor de zoveelste keer aan Draco terwijl ze uit een raam keken naar de sneeuw. "Mijn vader is niet slecht."zei Draco kwaad en keek naar het kleinere blonde meisje... "Jawel, zijn ziel is duister, die van jou ook, die van mij ook...."zei de kleine Gwénn nadenkend...  
De kleine Draco reageerde er spottend op "Misschien kan de sneeuw je ziel redden..." Nu keek de kleine Gwénn naar hem op "Ja,"zei ze knikkend "de sneeuw zal mijn ziel redden!" Daarna rende ze de kamer uit, de kleine Draco keek uit het raam en zag haar naar buiten komen, wat kon ze toch van plan zijn....  
  
"Draco, je zat te dromen liefje."klonk de stem van Narsissa door de herinnering heen, waardoor hij net niet alles kon zien... Maar een paar van zijn vragen werden langzaam aan beantwoord...   
Zuchtend liep Draco de trap op, hij was moe, overmorgen ging hij weer terug naar Zweinstein, dan kon hij dit misschien weer een beetje vergeten... Met zijn kleren nog aan ging hij in bed liggen en staarde naar het plafon, langzaam viel hij in slaap en begon gelijk te dromen...  
Hij begon in de kamer waar Gwénn uit rende, en Draco keek weer naar beneden waar ze door de sneeuw rende... Het sneeuwde grote vlokken en de kleine Draco vroeg zich af hoe ze dacht dat sneeuw haar kon redden... Toen zag hij het mes glinsteren in het licht, vlak voordat ze hem in haar buik stak, en bloedend in de sneeuw viel... De kleinde Draco slaakte een gil en rende naar zijn vader, maar toen ze buiten waren was Gwénn nergens te vinden.... 

Er was alleen een plasje rood gekleurd bloed, waar Gwénn neer was gevallen voordat de kleine Draco naar zijn vader was gerend... De kleine Draco was erg van slag, ookal was hij altijd erg onvriendelijk tegen haar geweest, ze was toch zijn vriendje geweest...en nu was ze weg....  
Op dit punt was Draco half wakker, want hij vroeg zich af hoe ze dan hier kon zijn... Levend en wel, toen ze was verdwenen was er alleen bloed overgebleven.... 

  
"Kom vader, je moet dit zien!"riep Gwénn terwijl ze Voldemort door de sneeuw trok, en even een blik op de maan wierp... "Het is koud kunnen we niet beter naar binnen, Gwénn?"vroeg Voldmort maar Gwénn trok hem genadeloos door de sneeuw... "Wat is er dan?"vroeg haar vader nu een beetje geïrriteerd en Gwénn bleef staan, "Ik wil je een paar dingen vertellen."zei ze zacht.  
"En dat kan niet binnen?"snauwde Voldemort ijzig, maar Gwénn leek niet bang te zijn voor die toon... "Nee buiten!"snauwde Gwénn op dezelfde toon en haar vader staarde een moment naar haar voordat er een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen.  
"Waar moeten we het dan over hebben?"vroeg hij terwijl hij haar recht aankeek, en ze keek zonder angst terug. "Over het feit dat ik door een drankje dat jij mij hebt gegeven helemaal veranderd ben."begon Gwénn rustig terwijl ze haar handen in de zakken van haar gewaad stak. "Dat ik nu bijna niet meer menselijk te noemen ben, met alles dat jullie aan mij hebben veranderd."ging ze verder en terwijl ze praatte werd haar stem feller. "Dat ik alleen maar dood kan door iemand die van mij houdt, dat je mijn leven zo'n beetje vernietigd hebt!"eindigde Gwénn schreeuwend...  
Nu kon Voldemort alleen maar naar haar staren, dit had hij niet verwacht.... Zoveel woede in zijn dochter, die hij alleen maar had willen beschermen... Ze was beschermt geweest tegen kinderziektes...littekens...alles om haar veilig te houden... Ineens bungelde er een mes voor zijn ogen en nog verbaasder staarde Voldemort nu naar het mes... "Ik weet dat hij jou laatste oplossing was, mocht ik niet geschikt zijn als erfgenaam," zei Gwénn terwijl ze het mes in Voldemort zijn handen duwde "doe het."  
Maar haar vader bewoog niet, hij keek van het mes naar Gwénn en weer terug... Gwénn zei een wijsje dat ze had kunnen herinneren van een tijd lang geleden...  
  
_'Duister en licht  
voor elkaar gezwicht  
gevangen in de tijd  
geen van beiden hebben spijt  
geboren uit goed en kwaad  
zal nooit weten waar ze staat  
ware liefde eindigd het voor haar  
de strijd gestreden...  
maar de waarheid vermeden...'_  
  
Nu staarde Voldemort alleen nog maar naar haar "Dat heb je niet goed begrepen, dat gaat niet om mij..."zei hij uiteindelijk zacht met een trilling in zijn stem. Gwénn negeerde zijn woorden en riep weer "Doe het!" maar Voldemort schudde zijn hoofd...  
"Nee."zei hij en stak het mes in zijn eigen buik, geschokt zag Gwénn hem naar de grond zinken, ze zakte op haar knieen naast hem neer. "Dacht je nou echt dat ik mijn eigen dochter neer kon steken?"vroeg haar vader terwijl ze zijn hoofd op haar schoot legde. "Ware liefde Gwénn ,"zei Voldemort en hoestte, uit zijn mondhoek liep bloed "je kent hem al, je weet het gewoon nog niet..."  
Hij hoestte weer maar ging toen toch verder "Soms is het dichterbij dan je denkt, maar in dit geval is het verder dan je vermoed." 

"Ik snap het niet,"zei Gwénn en een traan liep ongemerkt over haar gezicht, "ik wil het niet snappen!" De sneeuw om hun heen was rood gekleurd van het bloed, maar Voldemort stierf met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, alsof hij nu gelukkiger was dan hij ooit was geweest... 

"Gwénn kom, hij is dood."zei Draco zacht terwijl hij hij overeind trok "Nee..."zei Gwénn op een zachte kindertoon... Lucius keek naar de Lord en deed een zweefspreuk, waarna hij met de Lord naar binnen liep... Er was een nieuwe Duistere aan de macht, en deze keer was het niet een Lord... het was een Lady... Eenmaal in het landhuis liep Lucius met de Lord naar de binnenplaats en verbrande hem zonder enige ceremonie...gewoon met een simpele spreuk... Daarna verstuurde hij uilen naar alle dooddoeners, de nieuwe Duistere zou gekroont worden, en vanavond nog wel!  
  
"Gwénn kalmeer toch, je kan toch niks doen om het te veranderen."fluisterde Draco tegen Gwénn die om zijn hals hing. "Mijn schuld..." mompelde maar al en Draco wreef haar troostend over haar rug tot ze een beetje gekalmeerd was. "Hoe kan je nog leven?"vroeg Draco uiteindelijk aan haar, maar hield haar nog steeds vast in een omhelzing.  
Gwénn probeerde ook niet los te komen en zei zacht in zijn oor "Ik kan niet dood, het is een drankje dat ik heb moeten drinken toen ik nog baby was." Draco was verbaasd en vroeg "Hoe bedoel je, je kan niet dood?" Gwénn haalde haar schouders op... "Mensen kunnen mij niet vermoorden, ik kan alleen gedood worden door iemand die echt van mij houdt."zei ze nog zachter.  
Dat had Draco niet verwacht maar wat ze erna zei liet hem rillen van afschuw "Ik ga hem zoeken, ik wil hier niet langer zijn, ik wil geen Dark Lady worden...." 

"Nee Gwénn , je moet nog niet dood!"zei Draco met een trilling in zijn stem en op dat moment besefte Gwénn dat hij het was...de ware liefde... "Draco, jij moet het doen."zei ze terwijl ze zich losmaakte uit zijn omhelzing "Wat moet ik doen?" vroeg hij terwijl hij het eigenlijk al doorhad. "Mij vermoorden.."zei Gwénn alsof ze het over het weer hadden en Draco schudde zijn hoofd "Nee,"zei hij "dat doe ik niet."  
Gwénn deed haar mond open om het tegen te spreken maar op dat moment kwam Lucius binnen en trok Gwénn aan haar arm overeind.  "Als je slim bent laat je me los."gromde Gwénn op gevaarlijke toon en Lucius liet gelijk haar arm los "Tijd voor je kroning."zei hij nors. Gwénn knikte en liep achter hem aan, de kamer uit, op weg naar haar kroning... En dat terwijl ze even ervoor had gezegd dat ze geen Dark Lady wilde worden... 

  
Ooh, ironie, dacht Draco bitter terwijl hij aan die korte maanden terug dacht... Uiteindelijk had hij haar wel vermoord...maar niet met het mes... Nee, niet met het mes..niet met een spreuk...nee... Op een manier die niemand verwachtte...had hij haar vermoord... Hij had haar vermoord...met zijn kind....  
Ze was gestorven tijdens de bevalling...de bevalling van hun tweeling... En het was zijn schuld geweest....maar het had geklopt...de ware liefde had haar vermoord... Draco lachte spottend...ware liefde...ware liefdes vermoorden elkaar niet...hij was geen ware liefde...  
Ineens klonk er vanuit de gang een hoop lawaai...en toen de deuren open vlogen...kon Draco nog net op tijd wegduiken...voor een paar sneeuwballen... "Ooh, wacht maar!"riep Draco gespeeld boos uit terwijl hij weer omhoog krabbelde....  
Er klonk gelach en kleine voetstappen die wegrenden, Draco rende ook achter ze aan... naar buiten... in de sneeuw... Daar stonden ze naast elkaar...de jongen...en het meisje...klaar om hun vader te bekogelen...met sneeuw...  
Voor hun had de sneeuw ook een speciale betekenis...de betekenis van lol.... Lachend renden ze een tijdje door de sneeuw tot het meisje, dat Mabel was genoemd ineens bleef stilstaan... "Kijk, mamma zegt hallo!"riep ze blij uit en weer naar iets....Draco bleef als versteent staan...  
"Hoe bedoel je mamma zegt hallo?"vroeg Draco toen hij van de eerste schrik was bijgekomen en liep naar zijn kinderen toe die weer naast elkaar stonden... Toen Draco naast zijn kinderen stond en hij zag waar ze naar wezen, bleef hij verbaasd staan... Daar in de pure witte sneeuw....groeide één enkele bloedrode roos....en Draco geloofde zijn kinderen gelijk.... Het was Gwénn...dat ze had ze hem beloofd...als ze gelukkig was....zou ze hem een teken geven.... En de rode roos in het witte sneeuw...was een teken dat hij nooit meer zou vergeten...  
  
  
~*~Einde~*~ 


End file.
